Total Drama Kiki Island 3
by sugarlover1
Summary: 14 newbies arrive on Kiki Island to battle it out for 500,000 dollars!
1. Chapter 1

**Kiki Island 3- UPDATED!**

 **I'm back again for another OC season at Kiki Island! This season, where 14 teenagers will compete on opposite teams to see who will emerge victorious and win 500,000 big bucks! Here are the requirements that** **YOU MUST SEND ONLY THROUGH PM MESSAGE! NONE WILL BE ACCEPTED THROUGH REVIEWS!**

 **Name: (full if you'd like)**

 **Age: (16-18)**

 **Gender:**

 **Stereotype: (please make the characters as unique as you can so I can have lots of plot for each of the characters)**

 **Clothes: (specify as much as you'd like here)**

 **Personality: (describe how this person acts on a regular basis)**

 **Bio: (You can say as much as you want me to know here so I can use it in the story)**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Relationship?:**

 **What would they do with the money if they won?:**

 **Any other little things you want to add:**

 **Audition Tape: (OPTIONAL)**

 **I'll update whenever I can about who I choose, and I'll try to pick the best characters for the story!**

 **Also, please try to make the characters unique. I'd like to highlight each of the strengths and weaknesses of each one to the best of my ability!**

 **sugarlover1**

 **PS: IF YOU'VE ALREADY SENT IN A CHARACTER, DON'T WORRY! I'M STILL GOING TO CONSIDER THEM! I JUST MADE A MISTAKE I DIDN'T NOTICE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER SO I HAD TO CHANGE IT!**


	2. Updated Cast

**Here's an update on who made it so far!**

 **Boys:**

 **Leo Scardovi**

 **Harvey Callaghan**

 **Vincent Strombae**

 **Alex Armstrong**

 **Girls :**

 **Deb Bartley**

 **Taya Ellison**

 **Valentina Carnacion**

 **Keep sending those OCs in! You can send multiple ones if you'd like! I need 14 OCs total and you can send only through PM.**


	3. New Update

**Here is another update!**

 **Boys:**

 **Leo Scardovi - The Cute Psycho**

 **Harvey Callaghan - The Loveable Assistant**

 **Vincent Strombae - The Tough (Violinist) Jock**

 **Alex Armstrong - The Shy Otaku**

 **Mason Lukasiak - The Raving Genius**

 **Caige Myers - The Cute Soccer Player**

 **Girls :**

 **Deb Bartley - The Workaholic Barista**

 **Taya Ellison - The Rapper**

 **Valentina Carnacion - The Cocky Spaniard**

 **Maizy Badot - The Crazy Stalker**

 **Shauna Genia - The Klutzy Dancer**

 **Keep sending those OCs in! You can send multiple ones if you'd like! I need 14 OCs total and you can send only through PM.**


	4. Official Cast!

**HERE'S THE OFFICIAL CAST!**

 **Boys:**

 **Leo Scardovi - The Cute Psycho**

 **Harvey Callaghan - The Loveable Assistant**

 **Vincent Strombae - The Tough (Violinist) Jock**

 **Alex Armstrong - The Shy Otaku**

 **Mason Lukasiak - The Raving Genius**

 **Caige Myers - The Cute Soccer Player**

 **Nick - The Private Chill Dude**

 **Girls :**

 **Deb Bartley - The Workaholic Barista**

 **Taya Ellison - The Rapper**

 **Valentina Carnacion - The Cocky Spaniard**

 **Maizy Badot - The Crazy Stalker**

 **Shauna Genia - The Klutzy Dancer**

 **Dennis Shier - The Quiet Motorcyclist**

 **Vera Jameson - The Level Headed**

 **Team Sambasa**

 **1\. Vincent**

 **2\. Caige**

 **3\. Nick**

 **4\. Shauna**

 **5\. Valentina**

 **6\. Taya**

 **7\. Dennis**

 **Team Tillanoy**

 **1\. Leo**

 **2\. Harvey**

 **3\. Mason**

 **4\. Alex**

 **5\. Deb**

 **6\. Maizy**

 **7\. Vera**

 **And that's the cast! I'm going to start planning ahead now, so keep watch for anything new!**

 **Also, I'm putting up a poll to vote for who you like right now...I'll refresh it after every episode, but you can start voting now! SO GO TO MY PROFILE FOR IT!**

 **sugarlover1**


	5. Straight Savages!

**Episode 1 - Straight Savage!**

 **Here's the debut episode! Hope you like it!**

 **...**

Chris is seen on Kiki Island, sipping on lemonade and eating some kind of seafood. The camera pans out to see a rainy, desolate Kiki Island. Everything seems to be in its rightful place, but things just feel different.

"Hello Total Drama watchers! Ready for another Total Drama season?!" Chris cheers happily, even though his eyes tell a different story. "We're coming back to Kiki Island for another round of drama and butt-kickery with a fresh brand of new contestants far and wide!" Then, a boat arrives at the dock, and Chef walks off, calling the contestants to get out of the boat.

A boy with a light blue shirt and navy blue jeans came out. He seemed nice and shook Chris's hand, "Excited!"

Chris smiled, "You should be! Now where's the rest?!"

Three people came out this time. One was Valentina. She jumped a perfect landing on the dock and started talking to Chris, who seemed uncomfortable by Valentina's over-excitedness. She wore dark jeans and a black and white shirt, and greeted the first boy nicely.

"Valentina, and you?" she asked.

"Leo..." the boy with the light blue shirt said, "Nice to meet ya!" Valentina smiles, and takes a look at the other contestants coming out.

An African American with a purple hoodie and skinny jeans holding a stereo on her shoulder came and greeted everyone, "The name's Taya! Upcoming rapper in the biz, ya feel me sweeties?!"

Everyone felt uncomfortable, but Taya starts snorting out a laugh...an annoying one.

"I was just plain' with y'all! Damn...y'all so serious..." Taya was about to finish when she got hit by a suitcase. She fell to the ground and watched a boy with a soccer jersey saying '7' on it. She got up, walking up to the guy. "Fo' real?!" She grabbed the guy, and they started fighting. Commotion went about, but Chef threw Taya off the boy.

Leo picks the boy up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." the guy says, "Just attacked by some girl...the usual..."

"What's your name?" Valentina asks.

The boy smiles, "Caige Myers! Top soccer player!"

Valentina smiles cheekily, "A 'top' soccer player, huh? Well I guess you got competition!" She puts her hands beneath her chin and makes the boys chuckle.

Another boy came in with a dark blue denim jacket and dark grey jeans, "Hi! My name's Harvey! Nice to see you all!"

Caige whispers to Leo, "Seems uptight..." Leo shrugs, "Meh."

Harvey walks off and two guys come out. One wore a light blue shirt and green cargo jeans while the other wore a shirt with some high school's logo on it.

The boy with the school logo was trying to talk with the boy with the blue shirt, but to no avail. Eventually, he shook hands with the others, 'The name's Vincent!"

Harvey slides near Vincent awkwardly and shakes his hand, "Hi! Pleased to be at your service...uh..I mean...to be with you! Yeah..." Vincent felt weird, but ignored it.

Chris meets up with the boy in the light blue shirt, "Name?"

"Nick," he simply said, and stood next to Taya, who was near Chef, who still seemed mad at Caige.

Two girls got out next. One wore a pink checkered dress with a pink bow and was talking to a girl with a white shirt underneath an unzipped red jacket.

"Maizy!" the girl in the red jacket said, "I honestly love your dress! Super cute!"

Maizy gasps sarcastically, "No Vera! Your red jacket is literally SLAYING my life at the moment!" Both girls laugh again and join with the others.

"Looks we already got some friends, huh Chef?" Chris asks. Chef nodded, but tried to keep his grip on Taya, who was trying to let go.

A boy with a red and grey shirt came out. He smiled and gave everyone hugs, "Love love love to be here guys!" Then, interns got out of the boat with a huge stereo set, making everyone gasp.

"Who brought that?!" Taya squealed, ripping off Chef and jumping off to the boy.

"Me! Ya boy Mason!" he cheered, "We're gonna have some fun tonight!" He cheered, but no one else did.

Chris seemed shocked, "Um sorry Mason...but NO! No parties! You're here for one reason! And you know what it is!"

Mason sighs loudly, "Yeah but what about the fun?! I came here to let go and not seem like some nerdy loser!"

Taya chuckles, "You? A nerd? Please!" Then, most of the contestants laughed.

Mason seemed annoyed, "Yeah...well let's see which brain here is gonna win this!" Mason is then pushed away by some new girl. She wore a red t-shirt and purple sweatpants with purple dyed hair.

"What's up Kiki, it's Shauna!" She struts in with confidence, but trips over a break in the dock and falls, "Oof!" Taya laughs, but is held down again by Chef.

"So Shauna..." Mason starts, "Do you like to...rave?"

Shauna thinks for a second, "Yeah! Why not?"

Mason smiles, making Chris glare at him.

The last three people arrived. One girl wore a waitress uniform and smiled brightly, "Deb is happy to be here on Kiki Island Chris and Chef!" They all waved to her.

Harvey bends to Nick, whispering, "Why is she wearing a waitress uniform? Does she know she's on an island away from a restaurant?"

Nick seemed annoyed, "How should I know? Not my business!" Harvey seemed hurt, but brushed it off.

Then, a girl with a leather jacket saying 'Dennis' came out. She smiled and stood next to Vera.

"Hi! You ready for some fun?!" Vera happily asks.

Dennis smiles and looks away, making Vera feel weird.

Finally, an albino guy came out, creeping out some. He wore a black, baggy hoodie and had red cat ears in his ears. He took the cat ears out, showing that it was headphones, and smiled, "I'm Alex...but call me Soda-Pop!"

Deb easily maneuvers the crowd of contestants and shakes Soda-Pop's hand, "Glad to meet you!" Soda-Pop feels weird when Deb shakes his hand, but brushes it off.

"Well now...we've met our contestants...now it's time to create the teams! On one side let's have... Vincent, Caige, Nick, Shauna, Valentina, Taya, and Dennis!" They gathered up, "Your team shall be called 'Team Sambasa!'

Vincent and Valentina cheered happily, while the others didn't.

"Why aren't you all celebrating?!" Vincent asks.

Nick shrugs, "'Cause we don't want to."

Caige turns to Dennis, "I like your jacket! Where's it from?"

Dennis smiles and mouths something Caige doesn't understand. But, he smiles and goes along with it. Caige turns to Taya who looks angrily at him, and with that, Cage goes to the other side of Dennis.

"And Leo, Harvey, Mason, Alex, Deb, Maizy, and Vera are Team Tillanoy!" Chris cheers.

"Wait...what do those even mean? They're not actual languages..." Mason asks.

Chris sighs, "Just forget about it..now! Challenge time! Chef! Bring out the crate of stuff!"

Chef brings out a crate full go paintball guns, "Alright kiddos!" He starts, "Today, each team will find a paintball gun and run into the forest to tag the other team! And, because it's our first challenge of the season, whoever wins will get to stay in a mansion for the rest of the season!"

Everyone seemed excited and happy considering how rainy it was, and looked ready to go.

"When I blow this horn...that is when the paint balling shall occur, got it?!" Chris yells. For a few seconds, everyone got a chance to have a paintball gun and run into the forest. Chris blew the horn, "Begin! The team that wins is the team that gets the entire other tea out!"

...

The camera first spots Deb and Alex together, running. Deb is starting to go really fast, and Alex is trying to pickup the pace, but just stops, "Deb! Stop...wait..."

Deb stops, surprised about Alex's command and rushes back to him, "No Alex! We can't stop! We'll get caught! I wanna make sure we don't lose for our team! Let's go!" She holds Alex up on her arms and rushes off.

 **Deb: (CONF.) I work hard. Basically...I can't stop doing something..whether it's school...working at the restaurant or just anything! I'm a workaholic...and proud too!**

 **Alex: (CONF.) This Deb girl seems nice but she needs to slow down! Like seriously! Does she expect us to do everything she wants this fast?! Geez...**

The scene goes to Vera and Maizy, who were just admiring the scenery. "Nice island...but feels humid and wet..." Vera starts. She looks to Maizy, who seems to be on her phone, "Wait...Maizy...are we allowed to have our phones on Kiki Island?"

"No.." Maizy says, "But I'm texting my boyfriends..."

Vera nods, then stops in her tracks, looking awkwardly at a tree.

 **Vera: (CONF.) Boyfriends? With a...-s at the end of boyfriend? Um...**

A rustle is heard in the bushes, and Vera brings her gun up, ready to shoot, "Maizy! Someone's here!" But, Maizy doesn't listen, deciding to sit down and continue texting her boyfriends.

Harvey runs out of the bushes and falls to the floor, "Vera! Maizy! Oh thank goodness you're not out yet!"

"Um, the game hasn't even lasted long enough for you to say that though..." Vera quietly says.

Harvey ignores it and says, gasping for breath, "Some guy is literally...tearing down this forest! Like...he saw me...then just..." he tries to mimic pushing the air,"Ran after me but...I'm lucky so..." he flips his hair, "We're good fam..."

Maizy runs straight up to Harvey and hugs him tightly, "Oh great! Wow..you survived...that's so..." she says while playing with his hair, "Nice." Vera looks to Harvey, who seems terrified by Maizy's actions.

Then, Vincent jumps out of the shadows of the trees and attacks Vera, Harvey, and Maizy, getting them all. After seeing them, he runs away, screaming, "SAMBASA FOREVER!"

Maizy stands up horrified, "Oh my gosh Harvey...help me!" She hugs Harvey again, who tries to rip her off, but can't.

The scene moves on to Vincent running through the forest. He seems powerful until he trips over a rock, "Ow!" When he gets up, he sees a gun at his head. He looks unto see Leo.

"Well Vincent...you took my team members out...and now it's time to take you out..." Leo shoots the gun, and Vncent is hit by a paintball. Leo smiles and turns to walk away, but sees Valentina, who shoots Leo out. "Crap!" Leo screams, and walks off. Valentina laughs loudly, and walks off, trying to act like she was the best.

The scene soon cuts over to Caige, Dennis, Shauna, and Taya walking as a group. Taya's stereo was playing and she was rapping some words out. Shauna was belly dancing, making others uncomfortable.

Dennis, the most annoyed, taps Caige on the shoulder and points angrily to Shauna and Taya playing around. Caige shrugs, "Well...let's hope we don' get shot.

But, he was mistaken. Gunfire from the top of the trees came out of nowhere and attacked the group. Taya threw her stereo into a tree, and out fell Mason. Taya grabbed her gun and shot him out. But, she felt something hit her. She turned to see Deb and Alex running away. Then she looked down to Shauna, Caige, and Dennis on the floor with paintballs all over them.

"Oops..." Taya whispers, who walks off to the bushes to find the stereo she threw.

The scene moved on to Nick, who was all alone, walking in the forest. He heard a rustle in the bushes, and prepared to shoot, but realized it was Valentina. "Oh...you..." he murmured, moving along.

"What?" Valentina asks, "Something wrong Nick?"

"No! Just...people..."

Valentina looked annoyed, "I don't get you 'quiet' people...always the bitchiest ones! Am I right?" Nick shrugs and keeps walking. "We need to find like two others...it's a two on two fight now!"

"As I've heard..." Nick mumbles. More rustling was heard, and the two were ready for a fight. For a bit, no sound was heard, but then Valentina screamed as she fell to the floor. Nick watched the paintball on her face go down her side. "Oh no..." he mumbles. He starts running. But, he sees Alex, pointing his gun at him. Nick shoots but misses, and gets hit on his front and back.

The horn was heard again. "Challenge over!" Chris yells, "Team Tillanoy win the challenge and get a season pass at the Kiki Mansion!"

...

Both teams were now at the campgrounds, all wet and muddy from the challenge.

Chris begins, "Well Team Sambasa...I woulds make you take a shower but no!" The team groans. "And for Team Tillanoy...have a good night and see ya tomorrow!"

Team Tillanoy run off, but during that Mason gives off a wink to Shauna, who winks back. Dennis looked at those two intently.

"Alright Samabasa! Follow me to the elimination ceremony!"

...

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

Team Sambasa were all sitting on the dock of Kiki Island. They watched Chef and Chris arrive, and saw Chris open up a bag of marshmallows and setting 6 on a plate. "Sambasa...you seemed to be on a roll with Vincent's shooting streak...but...I guess it wasn't meant to be! So..here are the marshmallows that represent your immunity...if you get one...you're safe...if you don't...you're out..so let's start! The marshmallows go to...

...

...

.

...

...

..

...

...

...

...Valentina!" She jumps up and grabs a marshmallow, happy to have gotten one. "Vincent"...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

.

...Shauna!...

...

..

...

..

...

..

..

..

..Caige!...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

.and Dennis! So...it's down to Taya and Nick...who will it be? The final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

.

.

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

Taya! Bye Nick!"

Nick gasps, getting grabbed by Chef. Taya squeals and grabs a marshmallow, eating it quickly.

"Why me?!" Nick complained.

"Sorry...but we don't deal with negativity on Team Sambasa!" Shauna says, smiling and waving a sassy goodbye to Nick.

Nick sighs then looks to Chris, "So how will I get home?"

Chris smiles, "I can't tell you know but...it'll definitely be a ...ride!" He laughs with Chef, but Nick still seems confused.

Nick is soon seen on a float...a duck float. Nick was struggling to keep balance on it, and go t angrier seeing his team laugh at him. Without turning around, he throws his middle finger out, then disappears into the distance.

"Well, a fast first day but you get the point, right?! So, with the season starting, new friendships and alliances will form, but could they break and stumble? You'll have to find out on the next episode of Total Drama Kiki Island 3!"

 **...**

 **I'm sorry that this was a really fast, not very descriptive first episode...but I promise things will get drama-licious as the season progresses! Because the contestants are now making friends, you'll have to wait and see where these friendships end up at!**

 **Anyways, leave nice reviews of what you thought of the debut, the characters you like, the interactions they had, and vote on the poll in my profile too! I's nice to know who you like!**


	6. Jump On It And Rideeeeeeee

**Episode 2 - Jump On It And Rideeeeeee**

 **Here's the new one! Thanks for reading!**

 **...**

It's late at night and Team Tillanoy are at a large dinner table and are being served high quality dishes served by Chef. Maizy and Vera are talking about stuff they like, Deb and Alex are talking about anime - something that they both like, and Leo is on his own, looking at the floor.

Harvey, who has just collected his dinner, notices Leo on his own and asks, "Hey! Can I sit with you?"

Leo smiles, "Sure!" Harvey takes a seat and both eat. "So..." Leo asks, "So... how was your first day?"

"Nice... nice actually. But, once the show really gets down I guess it won't be any fun then!"

 **Leo: (CONF.) Winning takes drive and skill... and if anything, Harvey seems to have it...**

The screen moves over to Deb and Alex, who were both in the kitchen. The people serving were confused, and Chef had to go to both and ask, "What are y'all doing? You a'int supposed to be leaving where the cameras are!" Chef yelled.

"Yeah, but Deb wanted to show me how things are like in the kitchen...you know, since she's a waitress and all," Alex replied. He looks to Deb, who is inspecting the kitchen. Deb gets down to the floor and tries to look down, but Chef pulls her up and drags her and Alex out of the kitchen.

"No one comes in MY kitchen!" Chef yells, slamming the door. Alex and Deb sat on the floor, but soon laughed and went off to the dining room.

 **Alex: (CONF.) Deb's pretty cool... nice girl... yeah... nice one...**

Deb and Alex sat themselves down in the dining room and spotted Maizy getting awkwardly close to Harvey and Vera looking out the window. "What's going on out there, Vera?" Deb asks.

"There's like...a bunch of lights out there and pumping sounds... I don't know what it could be though..." Vera says worriedly.

"Wait..." Harvey says, who finally gets Maizy off of him, "Where's Mason?"

Team Tillanoy look at each other. Where was Mason?

...

The cameras move over to a side of the Kiki forest. Bright lights and loud music are playing while Mason is hosting, trying to keep his rave on. In the crowd, Shauna, Taya, Caige, and Dennis are sitting down. Shauna and Taya are dancing around, twerking, drinking drinks, and screaming out the lyrics of the songs playing. Dennis seems mad, and Caige feels the same.

"You don't wanna be here, huh Dennis? I mean...Taya wasn't gonna let anyone stay at the cabin except for Valentina and Vincent... both scare her apparently..."

Dennis nods, then turns to the moon, which was full as well.

There was silence, but Caige asked, "Dennis... why don't you talk?"

Dennis seems to go a bit red, then shakes her head and gets up and leaves.

 **Caige: (CONF.) Dennis is a nice girl but... she doesn't talk... like... it doesn't make sense to me... does she like... hate me? I don't know...**

 **...**

It's the next morning and Valentina and Vincent are walking out of the cafeteria, feeling disgusted.

"That breakfast...will be the death of me..." Vincent whines, who gags some.

 **Valentina: (CONF.) One thing that will definitely be an influence on how far you make it is how strong you show yourself to be! Of course...I'm one of the best on the team...I mean...look at Team Sambasa! But anyways, Vincent is really my biggest opponent in terms of strength, so I gotta show him who's boss!**

Vincent was in front of Valentina, but soon was pushed to the floor, "Oof! Valentina! Did you do that?!" Immediately after, Valentina starts sprinting ahead of Vincent.

"First one to our cabin wins at life!" Valentina screams, throwing her hands in the air with excitement. But, as she was just about to reach the front steps of the cabin, she was body slammed to the ground, "AHHH!" she screams. Valentina began squirming around, and soon turned over, noticing that Vincent was the one who slammed her down, "Seriously Vincent, oh my god! Get off!" As Vincent got off of her, she seemed to be red - very red.

Vincent laughed loudly, "Surprised, huh? Seems like someone's a bit cocky!" He soon walked off to a bench that Dennis was sitting at.

 **Vincent: (CONF.) Valentina's a cool girl I guess...cocky but...I'll take it!**

The camera moves over to Shauna and Taya, who were both walking out of the showers and were blasting music from their stereos and singing along the lyrics while making up dance moves.

"Girl," Taya starts, "Considering that fact that you're the only one here that I can really ROLL wit, you wanna make an alliance? You know, the two of us?"

Shauna, who was wiping her long, wet, and purple hair, answered, "Why not? I mean...we're cool!"

Taya nods her head slowly yet cooly, "Aight! We finna get crunk now!" Taya then starts laying out a hard beat boxing sound, and Shauna starts dancing, all the way to their cabin.

When they both got their, their team was annoyingly looking at their antics. At first, the girls were trying to ignore them, but soon, they were mad.

"What'cha lookin' at us fo'?" Taya yells, pointing to Caige, "You tryin' to conspire on our booties?!"

Caige looked shocked, "Me? Conspire against y'all?!" He laughs out loudly, "Who needs to conspire against you two since just being you swill get you out!" Dennis stifles a laugh, but is shocked when Taya attacks Caige, throwing him to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, stop!" Valentina yells, trying to break them up. Team Sambasa were struggling to stop the fight until Dennis grabbed Taya and threw her onto the bench. The team was surprised at Dennis, but before anyone could talk, Dennis walked off.

 **Taya: (CONF.) What dat bitch tryna do to me?!**

 **Shauana: (CONF.) At least she's trying to do something!**

 **Caige: (CONF.) Wow...Dennis seems chill...already like her...**

A few minutes later, Chris arrives to the campgrounds on a jeep, and blew his horn, "Everyone on! It's time to head to the beach for a challenge!" Some were excited, some were annoyed, but eventually, they all were on their way to Kiki Beach.

 **...**

During the ride through the forest, the teams were conversing.

Mason, on his team, asked Leo, "A beach would be good for a rave, huh?"

Leo nodded, "I guess..."

Mason smiles, "Well...last night, I had a rave with the other team, ya feel? Pretty awesome...but I'm not sure if Chris knows...would I get in trouble if he knew?"

Leo thinks for a second, then says, "I guess not...Chris doesn't seem like he cares anymore..." Mason smiles, pats Leo's back and sits back and relaxes.

 **Leo: (CONF.) Of course he'd know, idiot! How dumb do you think Chris is?!**

Deb was in her seat, doing something on her phone. Alex, who was watching anime on his phone, looked up to see her, and asked, "Deb...what are you doing? Interact with us!"

"Oh, coming from the guy watching anime near the edge of the truck!" Deb sarcastically answers, "But I'm doing work! I'm updating my restaurant's website...you know, make it appealing for the customers!"

Alex turns his phone off and looks at Deb, a bit annoyed, "Just calm down!" But, Deb doesn't respond, and still types away at her phone.

Vera was letting the wind blow through her hair, and noticed Harvey feeling very awkward near Maizy, who was up close and personal with him. She decided to go to them, "What's going on, guys?"

Harvey tried to push Maizy off, but couldn't, "Nothing much...just minding our own business!" He chuckles quietly, but his face is hit by something, "Ow! Maizy!"

"Oh sorry!" she says, laughing awkwardly, "I made something! Cool! For us!" She shows that it is a picture of Harvey and Maizy standing next to each other. They're not interacting at all, and the picture seems cropped, "Keep it! You know...as REALLY GOOD friends, am I right?!"

Vera looks at Harvey, smiling, "Lovely!"

Harvey chuckles, "Yeah...lovely..."

 **Harvey: (CONF.) That Maizy girl is creeping me out! We've been on this island for like a day and she's getting way too close to me!**

 **Maizy: (CONF.) Harvey's a great guy! I've known him for a day but, I feel like I've known him forever! Gosh...**

On the other side of the jeep, Team Sambasa were making small talk. Shauna and Taya were bonding over new music, Vincent and Valentina were bragging to each other, and Caige was asking simple yes-no questions to Dennis.

They soon got to the beach.

"Alright! Challenge time! An obstacle one!" Chris announces. He shows off the course with 6 stages. " One person from each team must start at a station, and for Team Tillanoy, you'll be doubling up on one! So, when I blow the horn, one team member must run past the lava-rock-infested beach road and swim into the ocean and touch the next team member's hand. Then, the next one must swim past the scary animals within the ocean and jump onto a rock, where another team member must catch a fish and swim with it to the next team member who will throw their caught fish into a circle in the ocean. If your fish lands in the circle, the next team member may go! They must jump on a sail and sail off past the dangerous rocks near our beach, and the final team member must ride on a water motor to the beach and pass the finish line! Winning team gets immunity! So decide on how to split things up!"

Team Tillanoy make a circle. "Okay guys," Leo starts, "I'll go first if you want!"

Alex nods, "I'll take second and Deb could go third?" Deb nods.

Mason raises his hand, "I'll throw the fish in the circle!"

Vera adds, "I'll do the sailing..." she looks to Harvey and Maizy, "And I guess you'll double up on the last one?"

Harvey, looking shocked, quickly says, "Actually..." But was interrupted.

"That'd be great! Let's go Harvey!" Maizy cheers and drags Harvey out to their spot.

Team Sambasa looked worried. But, Vincent came through, "I'll go first, Valentina second, Caige third, Taya fourth, Shauna fifth, and Dennis last!" Dennis looked a bit offended, but let it go when Chris blew his horn to let them know that the challenge was starting.

"Okay teams...we ready to rumble?" Vincent and Leo, who were the first to go, nodded in excitement. Chris blew his horn, "GO!"

 **...**

Vincent went right into the rocks, and began screaming instantly, "HOT HOT HOT!" He stopped in the middle of the lava rock road, but screamed even more when he realized that he was just standing on the rocks. Leo passed him and jumped into the water, who easily glides through the water and touches Alex's hand, who dove right into the water and started swimming as fast as he could. Vincent soon got to Valentina, and Valentina jumped without touching Vincent's hand, annoyed by the fact that he took so long.

 **Valentina: (CONF.) And Vincent says he's this big jock! Wow! I bet he plays some cheesy instrument like the violin or something! It's probably why he can't take the heat!**

Alex, despite how ahead he was from Valentina slowed down after he heard some kind of sound, "What is going on..." he says to himself. Soon, a piranha jumps out of nowhere and bites his hand, "AHH! SHIT!" He screams and begins flailing around in the water.

Deb, who was near him, yelled, "Stop! It'll get worse and you'll attract more animals!"

Alex started to sow down, but still left the piranha on him, it hurt less now. Valentina soon got attacked by a shark, but she was able to fight it off and touched Caige's hand, and immediately started fishing with a fishing rod. Alex soon sam up to Deb, and Deb started to fish right after.

It took some time, but Caige found a little fish and jumped into the water. He swam very fast. Deb soon found another fish and jumped right in. The waves got a lot more bigger, and Caige and Deb were struggling to make it to the next team member. But, Caige used the strength of his legs to push off to Taya, who was wet yet very sexy looking. Caige blushed when he saw Taya's cleavage, but she whacked Caige in the head with the fish, "Damn boy! Watch where ya eyes go!"

"Sorry..." Caige embarrassingly says.

Deb got to Mason, who seemed very ready to go, "Thanks girl!" Mason looked at the circle and closed his eyes, "Focus...the circle has a diameter of about 18...and that's pretty good actually...with enough force I could shoot it in easily..." He opened his eyes and threw it into the circle directly. He throws his hands in the air, "Yes!" This gave Vera her signal and started sailing away.

Taya had dropped her fish somewhere near her circle. So, she jumped into the water and grabbed a random fish from the ocean and put it inside the circle, "Go Shauna! I did it!" Shauna smiles and heads off, but shows to be struggling passing through the rocks.

Vera, on the other hand, was easily sailing past the rocks like she knew how to do this since she was born.

 **Vera: (CONF.) I love sailing and surfing! It's just...the ocean is so peaceful...and I mean...I strive for peacefulness and happiness!**

Vera soon past all the rocks in her path and signaled Maizy and Harvey to go. Harvey tried to start the engine of the water motor, but Maizy was trying to get on top of him, which caused some issues. "Maizy! Get...off of me!"

Maizy started screaming, "Well I'm not! So hurry up or we'll lose!" Harvey groans loudly and tries to start up the engine, but things aren't going as planned.

"Wait!" Harvey yells, and looks into the engine, "Where's the engine?!" Maizy looks confused, but her mouth drops when she realizes what Harvey meant.

Despite the wreck Shauna made to her sail, she arrives in time just before her sail collapsed and she fell in the water. This caused Dennis to rev up her engine and sped away past Harvey and Maizy.

 **Dennis: (CONF.) *writing on wall with chalk* I love riding motorcycles and water motors and stuff like that! Too thrilling!**

Time was passing, and Team Tillanoy were yelling loudly to Harvey and Maizy to move, but they couldn't. Eventually, Dennis passed the finish line, and Chris blew his horn.

"And we're done! Team Sambasa win! Everyone to the shore!"

Both teams were on the beach now, all wet. Chris said, "So, with Team Sambasa as our winner... your reward is... nothing!"

Team Sambasa gasp in shock.

"What?! But we won! We deserve something nice!" Caige complained.

"Actually," Chris starts, "Whoever won the first challenge gets the mansion and gourmet food! You guys are just stuck with a cabin and the mess hall as usual... anyways! See ya at elimination Team Tillanoy!"

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

Chris holds up 6 marshmallows, "Well, whoever gets the marshmallow is safe! As usual! And the marshmallows go to...

...

...

...

...

..

..

.

.

..

...

...Maizy!...

...

...

.

.

..

...

.

..

.

.

.Alex!..

...

.

.

.

.Deb!...

...

.

.

...

..

..Leo!...

..

..

.

...

..

..

.

..

and Harvey! So we have Maizy and Mason left!

"What?!" Maizy and Mason yelled with fear and confusion.

...

...

.

...

.

.

.

.

..

.

..Maizy gets the last marshmallow! Bye Mason!" Chef grabs Mason and throws him onto a duck float and it begins to sail away.

"What?! How did I get out! It should be that Maizy girl or Harvey guy! The lost the challenge for us!"

"Yeah, but it turns out the engine to our team's motor was never there! like someone sabotaged it! We don't know who did it, so we got out our least valuable player!" Vera shouted to a floating Mason.

"SoI'm not that valuable to you?!" Mason screams.

"Pretty much!" Vera answers. Mason soon disappeared into nowhere.

Chris looks at the camera, "Well, 12 remain! Things aren't really changing..but will it soon?" He laughs, "Keep yourself tuned in later for more Total Drama Kiki Island 3!

 **...**

It was about 12:00 a.m - midnight. Both teams were in their respective houses, sleeping. But someone was up in the mansion.

Leo was in his pajamas heading towards the entrance of the mansion. He was almost there when he heard footsteps, "Who's there?" he says, confidently.

Deb, who is wearing an apron is holding a room, walks in, "What are you doing up this late, Leo? We have a challenge later on! Can't lose!"

"Um..." Leo starts, nervously, "Why are you up?"

Deb smiles, "Just some late night working! Wanna impress Chef and make the mansion nice for everyone! Why are you up?"

Leo relaxes a bit to fit Deb's mood, "A walk at night...the weather and feel is just good, you know?" He opens the door, "Night." He closes the door and Deb walks off.

 **Deb: (CONF.)Is it me, or does Leo kind of look cute?**

 **...**

 **Thanks for reading! Also, expect an update for the next 2 weeks or so. The school year is ending from where I'm from, so exams and stuff won't let me update everyday like I used to...sorry...**

 **Anyways, leave nice reviews, thoughts about the characters and their development etc...**

 **Also, vote on the poll! It's in my bio and it'll let me know who you like! I was actually really surprised that that people actually voted! Sao VOTE!**


	7. Into The Hood

**Episode 3 - Into The Hood**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **...**

The raining from last night had stopped and the sun was peeking through the clouds. Kiki Island was humid and wet. In Team Sambasa's cabin, everyone was asleep except for two girls.

Shauna and Taya were getting up to practice some rapping and dancing routines. They took out their stereo and started going over things. It didn't take too long for people to notice and get up.

Caige came out with Vincent, "Seriously?!" he yelled, "This early in the morning?!"

Taya, who was mad, answered, "Yeah! We too sleepy at night and it feels nice in the mornin' so we practice here?"

"Why are you guys even practicing anyway? You barely know each other and this show isn't even for friendships! It's for the money!"

Taya flips Caige off, "Well me and Shauna are tight now and you can't do nothin' about it! So back off or you're goin' home tonight! Besides, what'choo gon' use the money for?!"

Caige, proudly, says, "When I win the money, I'll be using to create my own soccer field for all of my friends! An you're not invited!" Taya looked to Shauna, who turned off the stereo. They were silent for a second, then let out loud laughs. Caige, pissed, walked back to his cabin.

"Basic ass!" Shauna yelled. She turned the stereo on and both started dancing. Vincent, who was looking at his surroundings, decided to head off to the forest.

 **Caige: (CONF.) I'll show Taya! I'll show her how much stronger I am than she is! I mean...I won't hurt her or anything like...kinda mean...but um...yeah! You get my point! I'll beat her hard!**

Vincent took some time to find an empty part of the Kiki forest. He had found a tree with only its trunk remaining. He sat on it and pulled out a violin. Animals started arriving and sat down and noticed Vincent's actions. Vincent started playing his violin, and the forest was silent, listening to the entire piece that Vincent was playing.

 **Vincent: (CONF.) It's really childish and girl I know, but I love playing the violin! Sometimes when I'm stressed or feel sad I just like to sit down and play some tunes I know on my violin...but if Valentina finds out...**

Valentina, who was on a walk, noticed the violin music and ran to the source of it. She was in the bushes and gasped at seeing Vincent playing his violin. She couldn't keep her feelings to herself and started laughing out loud. The animals heard Valentina's laugh and ran away. When Vincent realized Valentina was there, he stormed off.

 **Valentina: (CONF.) *laughing still* Wow! Everything I thought about him was true! Baby child!**

 **Vincent: (CONF.) I...hate...Valentina!**

The camera moved over to Team Tillanoy's mansion. Leo had finally returned back to the mansion after a long night, and heard noises from the kitchen and dining room - his team was awake. He tried to reach the stairs in time to avoid his team, but Harvey caught him, who was being hugged by Maizy.

"Leo! Where were you this morning? Deb said you were out for a walk? And why are you so dirty? You okay, man?" Harvey was trying to pry Maizy off of him, but couldn't.

Leo started running up the stairs, "I'm fine! I was out for a walk but fell in a mud pile! Pretty wet out there right now!" Leo soon disappeared.

 **Harvey: (CONF.) Leo seems cool...seems trustworthy...nice ally! Gotta start strategizing you know!**

 **Leo: (CONF.) I feel so...awkward with everyone on my team! Everyone thinks I'm some antisocial weirdo or something...but I'm so much more than that! Maybe I should be more social with my team...it'll make things less...weird.**

Leo soon got changed into more comfortable clothes and sat next to Maizy and Harvey. Vera and Alex were talking and Deb walked out of the kitchen door, bringing dishes out to the table.

"Wow Deb! Food that looks cooked?!" Vera screamed, delighted. She took a taste and threw her hands in the air, "Amazing!"

Deb smiled, "Great to hear the comments! Want some turkey, Alex?"

Alex smiled, "Sure!" Deb set some turkey on Alex's plate, and she was walking back to the , Alex grabbed Deb's hand, causing both to blush, "Sit and eat something Deb! You've been cooking since the crack of dawn! Take care of yourself for once!"

Deb let go of Alex's grip and walked off, "Can't! Gotta make sure everyone's happy!"

 **Alex: (CONF.) Deb needs to stop and just relax...is she trying to show how useful she is by being some workaholic or something? She needs a guy like me to let her relax...I could cook for her! Yeah, I'm good at cooking!**

Alex turned to Vera, who was eating a lot of turkey, "Hey, do you think Deb's acting like a workaholic to not get eliminated or something?"

Vera shrugged, "Maybe...but as long as she's cooking food like this...she won't be going anywhere away this island any time soon!" She laughed and ate more. Alex chuckled, and went to eating.

Harvey was trying to eat, but Maizy was very close to him...uncomfortably close.

"Hey Maizy...um...I think you have a text on you phone...probably should get it..." Harvey quietly said.

Maizy smiled and looked at her phone, "Oh! You knew! Wow Harvey! So smart!"

"Who is it?" Harvey asks to keep Maizy away from him.

"You mean 'they'?" Maizy adds, "It's my boyfriends...wanna know what's up with me..." Maizy started texting away. Harvey spit his milk out. Maizy seemed shocked at it, but went back to texting.

 **Harvey: (CONF.) BOYFRIENDS? SHE HAS BOYFRIENDS?! WHAT IS GOING ON?!**

 **Maizy: (CONF.) I love boys...I just them all, you know? It's nice to know a guy like Harvey is accepting of it...which is exactly why we're such a cute couple!**

 **Harvey: (CONF.) I don't understand this! What?!**

Chris came on the intercom, "Mornin' time! Challenge time folks!" He yelled, beginning to laugh, "Meet me at the Kiki Theater located on the north side of the island! The person who gets there first wins a prize for their team!

The teams, hearing this, started running north, with Vincent and Valentina in the lead.

"How do you like that a girl is beating you, violin man?!" Valentina screams.

Vincent, now red from embarrassment and anger, rushes right past Valentina, causing her to trip and fall over, and Vincent made it to the Kiki theater first, and took a seat on the risers in front of the stage.

Maizy, Vera, and Harvey got there next. Vera took a seat and watched Maizy drag Harvey next to her. Maizy immediately began taking pictures with Harvey, who still was uncomfortable.

Vera smiled, "So how are things you two?"

"Great! Just your typical couple doing what they do best... be adorable!" Maizy hugs Harvey tightly, and Harvey continues to beg for help, but Vera doesn't notice it.

Taya, Shauna, Dennis, and Caige got there next. Taya and Shauna put their stereo on the risers and got on stage to start dancing.

"Get off the stage!" Chris complained. Despite Taya and Shauna being annoyed, they both got off and took a seat.

Taya sat next to Caige, and randomly hissed at him, making Caige move over closer to Dennis.

"Hey Dennis... I have something cool for you.." Caige pulls out a lined notebook paper and pen, "You never talk, so I guess expressing it in writing would be best for you? I mean... not trying to offend you or anything I just..." he's stopped by Dennis, who takes the notebook and pen, and on the first page, she writes a big, capitalized, 'THANK YOU!' Caige smiles, "Happy to help."

Deb, Alex, and Leo got there next. Leo took a seat next to Vera, and Deb and Alex sat together on another set of risers.

Maizy squealed, "Aw... cute couple! Deb and Alex... forever!"

Deb and Alex both blushed.

"Stop Maizy! Leave us alone!" Alex says, putting in his red cat headphones on and listening to music.

 **Alex: (CONF.) There's no way on this Earth do I like Deb! Sure she's sweet and a good cook and really pretty but that doesn't mean I like her! In fact, I'll pretend she doesn't even exist to me from now on! Yeah! Exactly what I'll do! And when she goes home, then I'll be fine!**

Valentina, who was red and sweaty, fell to the floor, "Vincent... you...asshole..."

Vincent smiled, "It's just who I am!" He looked to Chris, who was looking at his watch.

"Alright! For today's challenge, both teams must spin the wheel to decide what 'theme' they must show on this stage! And because Vincent got here first, he will spin a wheel to see what themes the teams will have! Chef!"

Chef pushes out a wheel with fancy lights and such. He glares at Deb, who smiles to him, and he walks away.

Vincent gets up and starts spinning the wheel, "For Team Sambasa!" It took a few seconds, but it soon landed on a picture of a gold chain, money, cars, and rappers, "What? Chris, what does that even mean?"

"It's the theme 'Into The Hood!' For this theme, you need to go backstage and look for clothes, props, and music that fits the idea of 'hood.'" Chris looks to Taya, who seems excited.

Shauna gets up, and starts dancing, "Girl, Team Sambasa gonna win tonight with Taya on our side!"

Taya starts randomly twerking in front of Caige, who blushes again. He looks to Dennis, who rolls her eyes.

Vincent pushes the wheel for Team Tillanoy, and it lands on dresses, wine, and the Eiffel Tower.

"And Team Tillanoy will do the theme 'An Evening In Paris.' Pretty self explanatory, so begin! You have an hour and we will begin the show!" He blows his horn, and the teams run backstage to begin preparing.

 **...**

Team Tillanoy were gathered in a friendly circle, deciding on what to do.

"So... France... what could we do? I could find music... like old French music on my phone?" Leo starts.

Deb raises his hand, "I'll be a waitress! Like at a French café! And Alex could be the person I serve!"

Alex smiles, "Yeah! I like it! What about you, Vera?"

Vera thinks for a bit, "Maybe I could sing... I'm pretty good... just saying..."

Alex nods, "You could play to Leo's music..."

Leo nods, "Why not?"

Maizy hugs Harvey, "And me and my bae will play a fancy foreign couple in France learning about the culture!" She squeals, "It'll be perfect!"

Leo smiles, "Well, all we gotta do is dress up and we'll win!" The team put their hands in and scream, "Tillanoy!" They disband and go off to do their tasks.

On the other hand, Team Sambasa didn't actually have an actual direction. Taya and Shauna were rapping and dancing, Vincent had his violin out practicing music, Valentina was smiling at Vincent, and Dennis and Caige were interacting through paper.

Soon, Caige clapped his hands and yelled, "Group up!" Everyone got around in a circle, "Okay, Dennis has plans written on a piece of paper! Everyone take a long and see if we like it!"

Valentina rips the paper out of Dennis's hand, "Really Dennis? You call this 'hood?'"

Dennis takes back the paper and starts writing again. She shows it to Valentina, saying, "I motorcycle and know people from the hood... unlike you!"

Valentina puts her hand on her chest, dramatically, "So much sass Dennis!" She turns around and walks off, "Maybe you should actually say it out loud for us!"

 **Dennis: (CONF.) *on paper* BITCH!**

A montage is shown of the contestants preparing for their show. On Team Sambasa,Vincent is playing his violin to the tune of Taya and Shauna's music, who are practicing a dance together. Valentina was looking at clothes to wear in a closet, and Caige and Dennis were painting up a street set. On Team Tillanoy, Vera was practicing her singing and Maizy and Harvey were doing a dance that Harvey seemed to be slow at learning. Deb and Alex were practicing their French cafe routine, and Leo was taking care of the costumes and music, but suddenly, he screamed.

"Help! Someone help! The clothes are on fire!" Leo yelled. His team ran to him immediately.

Deb screamed, "Someone get the fire extinguisher or something!" Alex soon ran off and came back with a fire extinguisher. He turned it on and blew at the clothes. After a few seconds, he sighs and sets the extinguisher down. The team looked at their clothes, ravaged and dead-looking.

Leo gasps and tears up, "I'm sorry guys...I just...I guess we're gonna lose...one of us has to go..."

Vera looks confused at Leo, "So you wanna go home? I mean, you were the one in charge of the clothes as well so..."

Leo blushed quickly, realizing his mistake, "Just kidding! Haha! Just kidding! Actually, I wasn't even here when the clothes caught on fire! Just random stuff! Gosh...but...how do we fix this?"

Maizy let go of Harvey, who sighed in relief, "I know! I'll stitch us up some new clothes! Just watch!" She sits herself down on the floor, lays down fabrics, and throws Harvey next to her, "Tell Chris we'll go after Sambasa!" Deb agreed to telling Chris and she left. The others went off on their business.

 **Vera: (CONF.) Leo was a bit...out of it when I confronted him, you know? Hmm...should I be on the watch for him? I don't know...maybe he was telling the truth...he's cute...but...that's not an excuse to why we might lose the challenge today! Gotta...just be on the down low with him!**

Chris soon smiled, jumping on top of his podium, "It's time to begin our show! With me and Chef as your judges, we will decide which team turned their theme into an obvious reality! Now, Deb told me her team wants to go second, so Team Sambasa, you're up!" The lights open and turn to the stage. No one was out yet.

Backstage, Team Sambasa were in a circle. "A'ight fam, we ready?" Taya asks.

Caige nods, "Whatever...so I'm first?"

"Yeah...the MC!" Shauna squeals.

It was go time. Dennis opened up the curtains and hip-hop music started playing. Taya and Shauna came out dancing, and Caige started beat-boxing and introducing Taya and Shauna's dancing performance. But, before that, Valentina came out with baggy, cool clothes from the 90's and walked off, like a fashion show. Then, Vincent walked up with his violin and played it to the tune of the music playing, making things sound even more cool. Shauna and Taya finally went up to the front of the stage and danced even harder. The performance ended, and clapping from Chris and Chef. They quickly moved off stage, and it was time for Tillanoy to go.

The curtains opened up and Alex was seen on a chair at a table. The set had pretty colors, and Vera was at the top of the set, where she started singing something. It wasn't perfect, but decent. Then, Leo and Deb got out from the side and started asking Alex for things. Deb went backstage and brought out food, and Alex was overreacting and pretending that it was the best thing ever. From the other side, Maizy and Harvey danced in and looked great with new suit and dress - something Maizy quickly made up. The performance ended, and both teams walked up to Chris and Chef and awaited the results.

Chris was whispering to Chef, and he nodded a lot. Chris then turned to the teams, "It was hard, for real, but we've decided that Team Tillanoy wins!" Tillanoy cheers, and Sambasa look down in sadness.

Taya was angered, "But why'd we lose doe?! Our show was hood and DOPE! Fo' REAL?!" she tried to attack Chris, but Caige and Vincent held her down, "Get off of me! AHH!"

Chris looks confused at Taya's response, "Well, I'll see y'all the elimination ceremony!"

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

Team Sambasa were all sitting down in a seat near the dock. Chris arrived, and held up a plate of 5 marshmallows, "Alright! Let's get things done! The votes have been tallied and the people safe are...

...

...

..

..

.

.

.

..

.

..Dennis! Vincent!...

...

..

..

.

..

.

.

.

..Caige!...

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

..Valentina! And the final marshmallow goes to...

...

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

..

.

.

..

.

Taya! Shauna, it's time to go!

Taya and Shauna stand up in shock and anger, saying in unison, "WHAT?!" Chef grabs Shauna and throws her on a float, who starts sailing off.

"How did I get eliminated this early?! What did I do to you guys?!"

Valentina yelled to Shauna from afar, "Everyone but you two 'hood' girls got you out! You're not much, you know!"

Taya looked to Valentina in disgust, "Y'all goin' down! Trust me on that!" She shoves Valentina to the ground, and walks off dramatically.

Chris looks to the screen, "With Taya's best friend gone, can she survive another day here on Kiki Island? Find out next time on Total Drama Kiki Island 3!

 **...**

 **Comment nicely, leave what you think about what characters you like, what alliances you like etc.**

 **Also, VOTE on the updated poll! Who's your top 3? It may or may not have an influence on who's in the final! (There's specifically 2 at the moment who top the votes every time so...VOTE VOTE VOTE!)**

 **I'll update when I can! Thanks!**


	8. I Don't Like You

**Episode 4 - I Really Really Really Really Really Really Don't Like You**

 **...**

It was already the afternoon and Kiki Island was extremely hot. But, the wind coming in from the shore let a nice breeze in. Everyone was on the beach, all doing something.

On Team Tillanoy's side, Deb and Alex were playing volleyball, Vera was surfing near the beach, and Maizy and Harvey were sitting underneath an umbrella. Maizy was texting her boyfriends, which let Harvey step away for just a second.

 **Harvey: (CONF.) What am I supposed to do with Maizy?! She is stepping too far! Like, I woke up with her next to me this morning! She wasn't even in my room last night! What do I do!**

Vera had finally gotten off of a wave and was walking over to Deb and Alex, but Harvey grabbed her by the side and pulled her in close, "We need to talk...now."

"Okay, what's up?" Vera asks.

Harvey looks over to Maizy who is still texting, "We need to get Maizy out tonight if we lose...you know what she's doing to me and it's not good!"

Vera looks over to Maizy, "Maizy? Seriously? She's a sweetheart! She ust really likes you, that's all!"

"Then what about her boyfriends? With an -s at the end? Huh? Think I wanna be a part of that?" Harvey looks to Vera seriously in the eyes, "Help me."

Vera looks down, then looks to Harvey, "Alrighty then, what do ya want me to do?"

"Whenever I try to escape Maizy's grasp, defend my actions, then, she'll go straight to you and it'll give me enough time for myself!"

Vera was shocked, "And make me get into some unnecessary fight with her, no way! You need a better plan!"

Harvey sighs loudly, "But I don't know what..." he was about to finish his line, but Maizy grabbed him.

"Harvey! Why'd you leave me for Vera? Gosh..." she holds onto Harvey tighter, making him wince in pain.

Harvey mouths 'Help Me' to Vera, but Vera notices Leo coming into the beach, and runs to him.

Leo notices Vera and tries to avoid her, but gets caught, "Hey, Vera!" He starts, "What's going on?"

"Join our team in stuff Leo! It's the only chance we have to bond!" she leads him over to a blanket and sits with him, "Have some of Deb's cooking! It's really good!"

"Of course I'd know," he says, he takes a bite, and lies down, "This island is so boring! Nothing to do!"

Vera shakes her head, "I don't think so...the waves are nice for surfing...and the people are cool too!" She looks to Leo, "Why don't you make friends?"

Leo laughs, "Wow...I guess...I'm...mysterious like that..." he winks at Vera, and she blushes. They both laugh.

 **Leo: (CONF.) Vera seems to be falling for me...nice...**

 **Vera: (CONF.) I'm not stupid. Leo is up to something and is just acting nice around me...but what is he doing? He doesn't seem like the guy that would just not be friendly...cute guys aren't like that...**

The camera moves to Team Sambasa, where Taya was sitting on the sand, making music on a computer set. Vincent and Valentina were playing hardcore volleyball, and were doing well on both side.

Dennis and Caige had been communicating through paper for some time, and walked up to Taya.

"Why are you doing this out on a beach, Taya?" Caige annoyingly asks. He gets hit by sand, and chokes, "Really Taya? Do you not know what a joke is?!"

Dennis wrote down and showed to Caige, "Just don't."

Taya looked to Caige and Dennis, "Get away from me team traitors!"

"What makes everyone on Sambasa traitors? We took out Shauna because she wasn't contributing much to the team, at least you tried to help at times!" Dennis wrote out.

"Because you took out my homegirl Shauna! My main! My homie! My one and only! She was the only chance I had of going far and now..." she gets up, "I have no chance!" She takes her music-making set and walks off the beach.

 **Taya: (CONF.) I gotta take out Caige and Dennis! Especially Caige! Always tryna get up in my face and get in my feelings! But I a'int lettin' them take me down! I'm gonna lead my team to victory, and there's no way Imma get off this island!**

A horn blew, and the teams noticed Chris and Chef walking up to the beach with chairs, food and drinks, and music, "Party time!" Chris yelled. Chef put on the music, laid down the tables, put down the food and drinks, and walked to the side to let the teams get what they want. Everyone was happy, and they all started to eat, dance, and talk.

"Why are you doing this, Chris? You've never done this!" Alex said.

Chris shrugs, "Feels nice I guess...but don't trust on me doing this again, alright!" Alex nodded and sat next to Deb, who walked off immediately, "Wait, where are you gong Deb?"

Deb looked back, "Gonna talk to Chef!" Alex rolled his eyes and watched everyone do stuff.

"Hey Chef! Can I talk with ya!" Deb smiled. Chef rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Okay Chef, I wanna talk to you about the state of the kitchens and mess hall of this island...it isn't exactly...and I mean in no way trying to offend you but...the sanitary conditions of Kiki Island is disgusting..."

Chef rolls his eyes, "Well what do you expect me to do?"

Deb looks like she's trying to be as soft as she can, "Even if the budget for this show isn't that big, you could at least afford bug spray or a broom, right? The conditions of the mess hall that Team Sambasa eat at are horrible! Don't get me started on the cabin conditions too!"

Chef yells in anger, "I told you to not mess with my stuff! My god what did I tell you!" He slaps himself in the face.

Deb pulls out a rolled up piece of paper from her pocket. The piece of paper turns out to be a long roll - and goes all the way down to the floor. She chuckles nervously, "It got dirty...sorry..."

Chef grabbed the roll of paper and walked away, angrily. Deb walked back to Alex, and started eating, "Didn't go well..."

"Well why do you have this need to do so much more than you need to? It's annoying honestly..."

"Well, I just love to work and do stuff! I've been working at my restaurant for so long, and it's just..." she sighs, "I don't know...how do I calm down?"

Alex thinks, "How about after today's challenge, and we're both safe, I take you out at night to Kiki Volcano? Just you and I...and we can just relax out there..."

Deb blushes, "Oh...I..I...I guess...I've never been on dates...always focused on work..."

Alex puts his arm around Deb's back, "It's not really a date, more like a hangout sesh..."

Deb nods, "Alright then! Tonight!" Alex smiles, and lets go of Deb.

 **Alex: (CONF.) Do you guys think that I'm getting too close to Deb? More than I need to be? I...I guess I like her but...i just don't wanna make her do stuff she doesn't wanna do, but she needs to relax for once too!**

Vincent was sipping on lemonade, and noticed Valentina watching him. Annoyed, he asks, "What do you want?!"

Valentina pretends to look mad at Vincent, "What am I doing? I'm just watching your childish-violin-playing-jock self be you!" She laughs, but gets splashed in the face by lemonade, "Hey! Asshole! Really?"

Vincent throws his hands to the table, causing a loud noise that frightens everyone, "Leave me alone you ugly, Spanish bitch!I will beat you down in your own game if I have to! All you've done is piss me off! Don't let me show off my power!" He takes a seat and looks to the sea.

 **Vincent: (CONF.) I've had it with her!**

 **Valentina: (CONF.) *wiping her face* Well...maybe I should back off...OR NAW! *she laughs out loud***

 **...**

After about an hour, Chris announces, 'Time for the challenge! Both teams need to have a seat with each other cause it's gonna be a tell-all challenge!"

The teams were situated on chairs, and watched Chris bring in a podium and hold up a bunch of cards. "So, I will say a random fact of a contestant, and the contestants must announce that I am talking about them, and that team will get a point. If no one responds, someone must volunteer to do a nasty dare that Chef has made up! The team that ends up with 4 points win! So let's start! We ready?"

Maizy leans over to Harvey, "I hope they don't ask for anything too personal!"

 _"Well what personal thing would we want to know...you've told everyone watching the show that you've got multiple boyfriends..."_ Harvey says to himself.

Chris pulls out a card, "Which contestant is an upcoming rapper and loves being hood?"

Taya stands up, "Is that really a question?!" She points to herself in style, "Bow down bitches!" Caige rolls his eyes.

"So that's a point to Sambasa! And the next card asks...which contestant is a jock that likes sports?"

Vincent and Valentina got up, "ME!" They looked at each other in disgust, and turned away.

"But which one? If the other team can answer it, they get a point as well!" Chris smiles.

"It's me!" Valentina yells, "You need a jock! Not some violin jock like Vincent!"

Chris makes a loud sound, "Wrong!" Valentina gasps, offended, and takes a seat.

"It's Vincent!" Alex yells.

Chris smiles, "And that's right!" We're tied with one point! Next question, which contestant here seems to be doing more than they need to be doing in life?"

There was a bit of silence, but Alex raised his hand, "Deb!" Deb looked down in sadness, but Alex patted her back to make her feel better, and she smiled back.

Chris sighs, "Dang this is boring...alright! Let's move on! Which contestant here destroyed his or her lungs and can't talk!"

Dennis blushes and tries to avoid people looking at her, but Caige looks at Dennis, a bit surprised.

 **Caige: (CONF.) Dennis destroyed her lungs? How? Smoking or something? Sounds sad...can't really push her...**

No one seemed to answer, so Chris rang in, "Time's up! It was Dennis who had her lungs destroyed! Alright Chef, what does she need to do?!"

Chef holds up a bucket of slops, "You need to eat up this entire bucket of slops I found in a closet! I think it's from last season but..."

Deb gasps and mumbles something to herself, and everyone else gagged or looked disgusted. Chef brought the bucket closer to Dennis, but she started to cry and ran off.

 **Dennis: (CONF.) *on a piece of paper* Okay, maybe my lungs got fucked up in a motorcycle accident, but that means nothing! I can beat everyone else and show that I'm worth being here! *she puts the paper down and looks at it. She starts to tear up***

Dennis had not come back yet, so Chris decides to continue on with the challenge, "Next up, who here has been living in a rundown apartment with his brother because his parents are dead!"

Alex turned bright red.

 **Alex: (CONF.) How'd he know?!**

Chris looks to Alex in a very menacing way. With sadness, Alex stands up, "Me." Everyone gasps, especially Deb. Alex takes a seat again and looks down.

"Okay...time for the lightning round! Let's go!" Chris yells.

A montage begins, showing the various acts the teams did. Valentina scored a point for her team admitting that she's won first place in multiple sporting events, annoying Vincent, Taya showed off her random smartness by solving a math problem even Chris didn't understand, and Leo admitted to being a pretty popular guy back at his hometown, despite people not believing him. He rolled his eyes at their responses. Also, dares were shown. Maizy refused to admit that she had multiple boyfriends, despite everyone knowing about it, and was forced to not touch Harvey at all for the rest of the day or she would get eliminated. Vincent was shocked by an eel after not admitting to liking girly things, which made Valentina laugh, and Deb had to throw trash around the beach after not answering to a question about who has not taken a break from work in a long time.

 **Deb: (CONF.) I don't know...should I calm down? And just not...do anything? It's not something I'd do...god...**

"Now...we're tied! Time for the final round! And our next card says...'Who here has had their mother killed by her father after he became a big drunkie!" Chris looked at everyone's eyes, who all seemed confused, "Come on...one of you is out there?"

 **Leo: (CONF.) Someone must have some fucked up life with a dad like that...damn...sad...**

 **Valentina: (CONF.) I get that I'm a bitch but, I can't laugh at that I mean...someone's dad killed their mom! Sucks balls!**

Chris smiles, "Well, time's up! Vera, because you didn't answer in time, your dare will be having to sit down on a bunch of lava rocks for 5 minutes! Chef!" Chef started walking up to Vera, but she instantly got up and ran away. Everyone seemed surprised.

 **Caige: (CONF.) Vera?**

 **Taya: (CONF.) Vera?!  
**

 **Harvey: (CONF.) VERA? OUT OF ALL PEOPLE?!  
**

Everyone seemed pretty rowdy but, Chris calmed them down, "Okay okay! Enough is enough! Whoever admits to this clue at random will win for their team! And that's all that matters right now! Who here has some guilty pleasure for...anime?"

Alex stood up, "Me!"

Chris chuckled, "No...someone who secretly likes anime..." he looks around, "And who could it be?"

Despite being embarrassed, Valentina gets up, "Me! I do! I have a guilty pleasure for anime!" Everyone starts laughing, especially Vincent. Annoyed, Valentina throws sand at Vincent.

 **Vincent: (CONF.) Well, it looks like I got something to make fun of with Valentina! *laughs loudly***

"So...Sambasa win!" Chris cheers. Sambasa get up and celebrate, and Tillanoy look around for Vera, looking mad.

Chris and Chef start leaving the beach, "Well Tillanoy, meet us at the docks! It's your turn again for an elimination!"

 **...**

Tillanoy were all heading over to the dock. But, before they left as a team, Harvey went up to get Vera, who was in her room, and called for her. He opened the door, which wasn't locked, and sat next to her, "Vera...come on...it's time to go...for the elimination ceremony, I mean...not that you are going but..." he sighs, "You get my point."

"No...I'm not leaving...I can't embarrass myself out there...Chris...Chris is just an asshole I hate him!" Vera put a pillow on her head and screamed, isolating the noise.

"Then turn that hate into a force competitor and work your way into the finals!" Harvey got closer to Vera, "I'll gladly go home in your place..."

Vera took the pillow off her head, "Really?"

Harvey smiles and nods, "Really..." Vera nods and gets up. But, as they were getting up, Maizy ran in and hugged Harvey, "Come on babe! We're going now! Don't wait for this girl with a killer dad and dead mom!" Harvey turns to Vera, who seems pissed yet calm. They all walk downstairs, and head to elimination.

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

Chris held up the marshmallows, "Well, this is gonna be a quick one! The marshmallows go to...

..

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Alex! Leo!...

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Harvey!...

...

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.and Deb! So...Maizy and Vera...who's going home? It is...

...

...

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

..Maizy! Bye girl!" He throws a marshmallow to Vera, who looks shocked and surprised, "Come on Maizy, your time's up!"

Maizy was thrown onto a floatie, "HARVEY! MY LOVE! REMEMBER ME ALWAYS!"

"Sure!" Harvey yells back, he turns around, and sees a grinning Vera, "Wanna know what happened?" Vera nods, "Well, Chris said in the challenge that if Maizy was to touch me at all during the DAY, she would get eliminated...and well...when I was in your room..."

"She touched you..." Vera said, finishing Harvey's sentence, "You sneaky little smarty pants...nice job..."

Harvey chuckles, "It's what I do!" Team Tillanoy leave for their mansion.

"Well, only 10 remain, and yeah maybe I was tough on the contestants during the challenge but, out's all part of the drama! Am I right?!" He chuckles, "Well, keep on the lookout for another episode of Total Drama Kiki Island 3!

 **...**

 **Vote and comment! Thanks! This episode felt fast, but maybe that's me...**

 **NOTE: From now on, instead of deleting polls after every episode, I will keep them out there so when the final 3 comes, I can tally the final 3 and see who wins! Is that a good idea or not?**


	9. Some Things Never End

**Episode 5 - Some Things Never Seem To Be Over With**

 **...**

The night was young and both teams were in their respective housing and sleeping. But, near the base of Kiki Volcano, there was Alex and Deb, who were sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket, laying underneath the stars.

Deb grabbed some pie she had made and gave it to Alex, "Here...made it after the challenge in the kitchen...I used to make it all the time at my restaurant." Alex took a bite of it and smiled. "Like it?"

"Of course, I like anything you do!" Alex cheers. He then blushes after realizing what he had just said. Hopefully Deb didn't notice Alex's embarrassment. Alex then lays down on his back and looks to the stars, "Lie down with me Deb and look at the stars..." She didn't seem to really want to do it, but she ended up lying down, sighing. "Something wrong?"

"I don't know..." Deb sighs, turning over to Alex, "I'm not used to relaxing...just not me..."

Alex looks annoyed, "Why?! Are you trying to show off or something?!"

"NO!" Deb yells, "It's just...my life...it moves on so far...I've moved 8 times in my life and everything comes and goes...I'm always on the move and I just really never have had time to sit down and make friends and stuff..."

Alex nodded, "Well...not as bad as my life but interesting..."

Deb looks to Alex, "Oh yeah...about what happened during the challenge, are you mad at Chris?"

"Oh yeah, of course! Asshole trying to tell everyone how fucked up my life is! He needs an ass-whooping!" Alex pretended to snake the air and Deb laughed out loudly. For the next hour or so, they bonded over more things and learned a lot more about each other.

Soon, they were on their way back to the cabins. As they were walking, they heard a rustle in the bushes.

"What is that Alex?" Deb asked, scared.

Alex took out a knife from the picnic basket, "I don't know...but be ready to run away..."

The rustling continued for a few seconds, but Leo had fallen out of the bushes and fell on his side in front of Deb and Alex, "Ow! Stupid thorns!" Leo then noticed Alex and Deb watching him, "Oh! Hi guys! Why are you up so late?!"

"Uh, why are you up so late?" Alex asked, putting the knife away, slowly.

"Oh just, investigating the volcano, that's all! Science is a beautiful thing, am I right?" Leo chuckles, but stops abruptly when he realized that Alex and Deb weren't laughing.

"Okay Leo...night!" Deb yelled. She grabbed Alex and ran off with him, "We better go before he kills us!" Leo was waving back, but when he saw Deb and Alex disappear, he ran off to the volcano.

 **Leo: (CONF.) They caught me! Fuck! But...I mean, it's not like they'll care, right?**

 **Alex: (CONF.) What is Leo doing at the volcano at night?! I mean...I don't care but...what is her doing?**

 **Deb: (CONF.) Okay, that date with Alex is the only date I'll go on ever! I...I just wasted so much time! I have more important things to do than be with him! It's not that I didn't like him, I just can't waste my team on petty things when there are more important things...fixing the sanitary conditions of Kiki Island!**

 **...**

It was the next morning, and Team Sambasa were out and about.

Dennis was drawing a picture, and Taya had found a seat next to Dennis and started writing out lyrics on a sheet of paper. After a few minutes, Taya leaned over to Dennis, "Hey girl, do you like Caige?"

"Yes," she responded on her paper. Taya's eyes opened wide when she saw Dennis's picture of a motorcycle, "Why don't you ever ride motorcycles anymore?"

Dennis angrily wrote on her paper and showed it to Taya, "Remember when Chris made fun of me yesterday?!" she went back to drawing.

"Oh...oop..." Taya quietly says, "Anyway...as you know, my homegirl Shauna is gone, so I need an ally..and girl to girl...what do you say we get together and take over the competition?! Huh? What'cha think?"

Dennis laughed without making any noises, confusing Taya. She shook her head furiously, and Taya got mad.

"Fine, dumbs lung bitch! I don't need you anyway! I can win this show with me and me only! Y'all gonna see!" She grabbed Dennis's picture and ripped it up, "See! And that..." she began walking away, "Is just the beginning!"

 **Taya: (CONF.) *crying* I NEED SOMEBODY!**

The camera moves to Caige playing soccer with Vincent. Caige was moving fast, and Vincent found it hard to keep up with him. Caige kicked the soccer ball and it passed Vincent's goal. Caige started cheering loudly, "Yes! Told you I could beat you!" He started jumping up and down in front of Vincent, who looked mad.

"Whatever, not like you're winning a money from this show anyway..." Vincent walked off and eyed Valentina, who was watching them from their cabin porch, "So anime-jock-bitch, what's up?" He quickly got slapped in the face.

" _Puta,_ don't try to play me! I will beat you! And I'm serious too! No more joking with you!" Valentina looked at Vincent hard in the eyes. The next second, she grabbed Vincent's face and brought him into a kiss. It lasted for a second, and when she realized what she had done, she ran into her cabin.

 **Vincent: (CONF.) What...was that?**

 **Valentina: (CONF.) Fuck.**

The camera moved over to Tillanoy's mansion, where the team was sitting in a circle, playing a board game.

"Yes! Haha!" Harvey squealed. He hi-fived Vera, "We beat ya! Again!" The camera turned over to Alex and Deb, who were a team while Harvey and Vera were their own team.

Alex smiles, "Well okay then...rematch!" He looked to Deb, who seemed restless, "Deb...how about you start the first round?" Deb looked to Alex, then to the game they were playing.

"Okay..." she said. Alex smiled and handed her the dice, "Play it!"

 **Deb: (CONF.) It's so frustrating that Alex is putting effort in making me relax! I...URRG!**

Vera stood up, "Gonna get some water! Don't start without me!" She ran out of the living room.

 **Vera: (CONF.) I'm still here...good...so I need to stay with Harvey at all costs, he's like the only one that I'm really close to now...but Leo...I checked his room and he wasn't there...where is he?**

As Vera was heading back to the living room, she passed the front door, and dropped her cup when she saw Leo, who was wet, muddy, and looking like some zombie. Vera screamed loudly...a piercing scream.

Immediately her team members ran to her. They all screamed when they saw Leo.

"Leo!" Alex screamed, "What happened?!" Everyone ran up to him and tried to help.

"No no...it's alright...I'm good...just...GET OFF OF ME!" he yelled, and everyone stopped. He started walking upstairs, "I'll be cleaned up for the challenge...meet ya there..."

 **Alex: (CONF.) What's up with Leo? Did something happen to him after me and Deb ran away from him?**

 **Vera: (CONF.) Y'all probably didn't see it but he had a bag on his shoulder! Something is in that bag! And I need to find out! Oh...we're gonna have to get down to business!**

Chris called up, "Time for the challenge guys! Meet me up at the base of the forest!" Then, the teams started heading off.

The teams had gotten to the forest, and noticed Kiki Volcano.

"Ah...Kiki Volcano...the enduring symbol of our show...well anyways, for today's challenge, both teams will be on a forest and mountain climbing adventure! Using mountain climbing equipment and backpacks filled with hiking supplies, both teams must hike from the base of the forest to the base of Kiki Volcano. From there, you will drop your hiking stuff and climb the side of Kiki Volcano. The team that gets to the top first wins the challenge!"

"I'll get the stuff..." Valentina starts. But, she gets pushed to the side by Taya.

"Naw fam, I got us..." Taya grabbed some stuff, but Valentina grabbed what was in Taya's hand and threw it to the ground, "No, I've got this! I am the team leader!"

Taya looked mad, "You the team leader? Hell naw! You more like the annoying bitch who just acts like a bitch to everyone 'cause she embarrassed that her life's a drag!" Taya gets punched in the face and falls to the ground. Valentina jumps on top of Taya and starts slapping her in the head.

"Catfight!" Caige yelled and clapped, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" His mouth is covered by Dennis's hand. On Dennis's paper is the word, 'Really?' Caige nodded, "Really!"

Taya had gotten up and slammed Valentina against a tree and started punching her stomach. They both were screaming, and Vincent, Harvey, and Alex were trying to break things up, but to no avail. Taya grabbed Valentina's legs and threw her to the other side of the section of the forest, and Valentina tripped Taya as she was honing in on her. Vincent soon was able to break things up by grabbing Taya and throwing her to the ground, near Chris.

"Get up Valentina! Stupid!" Vincent pulled a bloody Valentina up, and tried to wipe her up. But, Valentina ripped Vincent's hands off of her face.

"Get off of me..just...just..." she started crying, "JUST STOP!" She was bawling now, and Vincent, who looked sad, waled away.

Chris, smiling at the situation, decided to move on, "Now let's get moving! Go!" He blew his horn, and both teams ran into the forest.

 **...**

 **(Tillanoy)**

After a few minutes of running, Team Tillanoy decided to stop and walk for a bit and admire the scenery.

"Wow...this island is actually pretty beautiful in the afternoon!" Harvey said. He grabbed a water bottle out of his backpack and started drinking, "And hot too!" Vera ran up to him and started drinking his drink, "Hey!" Harvey yelled.

Vera laughed, and let some of the water drizzle down her head, "It's so nice out here!" She looked over to some birds flying above them, "How come the island didn't look this good last season?"

"Maybe Chris doesn't want us to seem depressed to the viewers...remember that controversy from last season?" Harvey said, looking to Vera, "After last season, people were protesting Total Drama because it was endangering the kids on the show and wanted it canceled! But in the end, it didn't."

"Really?" Vera asked, "It's not like the volcano's gonna erupt anytime soon and kill us all!" She looked over to Leo, who was in the back, gazing the landscape. She leaned and whispered to Harvey, "So...Leo..."

Harvey turned to Vera, "What about Leo?"

"He had some bag with him when he came in this morning, what could be in it?"

Harvey shrugs, "Maybe he's collecting stuff from the forest and keeping them as a collection!"

Vera shakes her head, "Doubt it...I'm gonna start investigating after the challenge...you're with me on this, right?"

Harvey thinks for a second, "Sure...whatever to help a friend!" Vera smiles, sand the two continue to talk.

Alex was listening to music with Deb, and was awkwardly looking at her. When Deb turned to Alex, he looked the other way, blushing, "What?" Deb asked, curiously.

Alex shook his head, "Nothing...nothing..." He turned to Leo, who was on his own, "Hey Leo! Walk with us! Don't be alone!"

Leo shook his head, "No thanks...I'm good." Alex nodded.

 **Deb: (CONF.) Does Alex like me? Oh...I...what do I do? I mean...he's a nice...really great guy but...it's not...it's not something I'd do...do I like him? Urrh...what to do...**

Eventually, the team arrived at a clearing filled with tiki statues.

"Where are we?" Deb asks, "I don't remember seeing this place..."

"I think it was from the first season..." Harvey mumbles. He glances around, "Do you guys think there's something here? Snoop it out..."

Tillanoy took some time to look around, but didn't find anything.

"Alright...let's move on...quicker guys! The other team might be there already!" Vera yelled. She notices Leo near one of the tiki statues, not following her directions, "Come on Leo!" Leo stumbles, but picks up and leaves with the team.

 **Vera: (CONF.) What is Leo up to? Normally he'd just follow directions...Oh my god what is he up to?!**

 **...**

 **(Sambasa)**

Dennis was in front of her team, leading the way. But, she couldn't help but cover her ears because almost her entire team her feuding or making some kind of noise.

Taya was playing her music on her stereo, trying to cover up the noise that Valentina was making towards her, _"Blah blah dumb bitch, could you shut ya trap? Yes sir, yes sir, please shut the fuck up!"_ Taya started laughing out loudly, "Ha! Girl that be a good line!" She then got slapped in the face by Valentina, "Bitch!" She tried to attack Valentina, but Vincent held her down.

"Stop it Vincent! Let 'em settle their beef the REAL way!" Caige yelled from the side.

Taya rips herself off of Caige and attacks him. She starts punching him out, "This..is...what...you get...for...taking out Shauna!...You a'int shit bitch! GRAHHH!" Vincent grabs Taya and throws her to the ground and gets held down.

Dennis pulls Caige up, showing him on paper, "Really? Stop instigating them!"

Caige scoffed, feeling his bruised face, "Please! These girls always gotta talk but have no bite! None of them are worth shit!" Dennis gasped.

 **Dennis: (CONF.) *on paper* So apparently I'm not 'Worth Shit'? *laughs silently* Bitch please!**

Vincent put Taya on her back and started walking, "Come on Valentina! Move on!"

"No!" Valentina yelled, "How dare she make fun of me!"

Angered now, Vincent drops Taya on the ground and turns to Valentina, yelling with his veins popping out from his skin, "OH, AND I CAN'T GET MAD WHEN YOU YELL AT ME?! HUH?! I HAVE SIT IN THE CORNER AND TAKE YOUR BULLSHIT?! DUMB LITTLE BITCH! I HOPE YOU BURN IN THAT FUCKING VOLCANO WHEN WE GET THERE!" He walks off.

Valentina stares at Vincent, then runs to him, "Well I'm sorry!" But, she's pushed back by Vincent.

"Don't touch me..." Vincent says, with his voice cracking. The team then follows him, in silence.

 **...**

 **(Volcano)**

Both teams had arrived at the base of the volcano and were ready to climb the side of Kiki Volcano.

"Well guys...found some great footage of both teams! You can definitely see the major differences between you guys! Okay, now climb to the top! Help each other! Like a team!" Chris smiled, and blow his horn again.

"Okay...plan!" Alex starts, "We'll have the bigger, stronger ones go first, and will help the smaller guys up!"

"Oh, and you're the strong one?" Leo says, smiling, "Just kidding, just kidding dude..."

"Oh, well if you're asking, maybe you should lift us all up!" Alex says, not looking that funny.

Leo looks taken aback, but smiles, "Okay!"

 **Leo: (CONF.) Alex gotta chill...when was the last time he did that? Like, never! Okay, I guess...**

Leo strapped a belt around him that was connected to the rest of his team with a rope. With a pick, he started climbing the side of Kiki Volcano. It felt uncomfortable at first, but he got used to it fast.

On the other hand, Team Sambasa were set, but were arguing on who should lead.

"Me!" Caige yelled, "I'm a soccer player!"

"So? Who cares!" Valentina complains, "We need someone muscular!"

"Like me!" Vincent argued.

"And with sass and ass, so me!" Taya argued, glaring at her team.

 **Dennis: (CONF.) *on paper* At this point, I hate my team...even Caige's getting on my nerves!**

Without knowing, Caige, Valentina, Vincent, and Taya were thrown to the ground and dragged upwards. Dennis had started climbing for them.

"Dennis?! Without us knowing?!" Caige complained. He felt someone slap him, "Taya?!" Taya noticed she was below Caige and groaned.

About 15 minutes passed, and both teams were extremely close to the top. Leo had a bit of the lead, but was getting tired.

"So...so...tired..." Leo moaned.

"Don't give up!" Deb yelled, "I'll help when you need it!" A second after that, Leo's pick broke, and he was now dangling on a ledge with one hand.

"AHHH!" The entire team screamed.

Deb, started reaching for something in her backpack. She pulled a larger pick, "I'm going for it!" She detached herself from her belt and climbed up to Leo, "Hold onto me and I'll bring us to victory!"

"Don't Deb!" Alex yelled from under Harvey, "Relax! And Leo will help us!"

"No!" Deb yelled back, beginning to climb again, "I'm not stopping!"

Dennis had climbed faster and was now at the top. She started pulling her team up. Valentina, and Vincent had got up, but Caige and Taya couldn't get up since Taya was pulling them down. The rope holding them started breaking.

"FUCK!" Caige yelled.

"HELP!" Taya started screaming. Deb finally reached the top, and started pulling her team up.

"Caige! Caige! I'm gon' die! Hold me!" Taya yelled.

Despite Taya's begging, Caige looked mad, "And what will I get in return, huh? You hate me!"

"Does that matter?" she answers, "It don't matter how fucked up we are we still humans who need others! So help me!"

Caige sighed and grabbed onto Taya, just before the rope broke and were lifted to the top. Taya and Caige smiled at each other.

"Thanks..." Taya said quietly, blushing a bit.

Caige blushed back, "Yeah...you're welcome..."

Chris blew his horn, "And we're finished! Team Tillanoy win!"

Team Sambasa were shocked.

"What?! How?!" Valentina yelled. She looked to Dennis, "Why didn't you help us win!" Dennis started writing on her paper, but Valentina grabbed it and ripped it up, "Stop it with this act! Dennis, child, we all know this is an act so people can get sympathy for you! Bitch just stop playing with us! Petty and worthless bitch..."

Dennis, looking upset, started crying, and no one was there to help her.

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

Chris looked at Sambasa and laughed, "I'm sorry guys...but y'all are a mess! Fix yourselves before you wreck yourselves! Anyways...votes! The marshmallows go to...

...

...

..

...

..

...

.

...

.

.

.

.Caige!...

..

...

.

.

.

.Taya!...

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.and Vincent! So...the final goes to...

...

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

both of you, Valentina and Dennis, share!" He threw the marshmallow to Dennis, who refused to share with Valentina.

"But why?" Vincent asked, "Valentina needs to leave...she's the reason why our team sucks..."

"Excuse me?!" Valentina yells.

"Stop!" Chris yells, "As much as I'd like this beef to continue, I want to sleep! The reason why I'm saving this team since I do believe that this team can fix themselves...with a new teammate!"

Team Sambasa gasp.

"Yep! Say goodbye to Caige and say hello to Deb!"

Deb walks in, nervously, "Hey..."

Taya scoffs, "That bitch? Randon but...whatever!"

Deb takes her hand out to handshake Valentina, "Excited!"

Valentina smirks and presses hard on Deb's hand, "OW!" Deb yells, "I just wanted a handshake!"

Valentina starts to walk off, "Yeah, well this team isn't the place for that..."

Team Sambasa leave, and Deb follows in the back.

 **Deb: (CONF.) Well...my life's over! *laughs quietly***

 **...**

 **Team Sambasa is a mess, am I right? Will Deb fit in?**

 **Anyways, comment and vote - yes, I'm doing it again even if no one left (so** **thirsty hahaloloyeahfml) I'm just tallying votes to see who'll win...did your opinion of some characters change? If so, say what it was! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Forgive And Forget

**Episode 6 - Forgive And Forget**

 **...**

It was late at night, and things were perfectly fine. Caige had settled in quite well with his new team and was sleeping just fine. On the other hand, Deb felt uncomfortable with Team Sambasa. There were 3 other girls she had to sleep with, and got annoyed by Taya's loud music and Valentina's complaining.

 **Deb: (CONF.) What am I gonna do? I'm not on the nice team anymore and Alex isn't here to comfort me...should I try to intervene and help the teams? Like...an intervention? I just don't wanna go home because no one likes me here...**

The camera moved over to Team Tillanoy's mansion, where the majority of the team were asleep, except for 2 people.

One of them was Alex, who was listening to music and sitting on a tree outside of his room on the second floor. He was looking over at Team Sambasa's cabin, sighing.

 **Alex: (CONF.) Deb's not with me anymore...will she survive with the other team? They're so mean to each other...I don't want her getting hurt...**

After about 30 minutes, Alex went back in to his room and laid down in bed. He soon heard a thud. A bit scared, he grabbed a remote control for a TV and slowly headed towards the door. He heard more thudding, and with quickness, he opened his door and prepared to hit whoever was there, but stopped mid-air when he heard a loud, whispering scream. Alex opened his eyes, "Vera?" What are you doing up so late?!"

Vera seemed nervous, "Just getting water..."

"But you're going down the wrong hallway! The only room down this hall is Leo's! Go to bed!" Alex shuts his door and goes to bed.

Vera, in front of Alex's door still, sighs.

 **Vera: (CONF.) Thank god he didn't talk to me more...I've gotta investigate Leo and his bag...I have to be careful...**

Slowly, Vera opened up the door to Leo's room, who was sound asleep. She tiptoed all the way to Leo's side and looked around him, " _Nothing_..." she whispered to herself. She walked around the room, trying to keep a close eye on anything she saw as suspicious. Vera then looked over to the closet that was empty except for one thing - a small bag in one of the shelves. She walked over to it and searched the bag, quickly. After a few seconds, she ran out, but as she was about to leave, she was grabbed from behind and thrown across the floor. She moaned in pain, and didn't notice Leo lift her up and slam her against the wall and hold her by the neck. Vera started panicking but couldn't scream for help since her throat was being covered up by Leo's powerful hand.

Quietly, yet loudly, Leo asked, "What the fuck were you doing in my bag?!"

"Investigating!" Vera answered, "You're up to something...and I will find out what it is!" She gets punched in the face and falls to the ground. Vera starts losing consciousness, and sees Leo through a blur.

"Well Vera, whatever my plan is...it'l sure be a blast of fire..." Leo said. Then Vera blanked out.

 **...**

The morning had come, and people were out and about.

Deb had called her team up after breakfast and cleaning up for her team and sat them all down in a circle.

"Alright! Intervention time!" Deb cheered. She took a seat in the circle and put her hands in the air, "Today, we'll be discussing the certain problems that Team Sambasa have faced for quite some time...so let's start with someone who doesn't seem to say much...Dennis! Dennis, what do you have to say about your team?"

"Wait!" Valentina added, "First of all, waitress bitch, why are you trying to fix our team so quickly? Trying to take my throne? Yeah, no! Don't judge us when you don't even know us!"

Deb looked pissed, "Then why judge Vincent?"

Everyone but Valentina laughed. Taya curved her hands in a sassy way, "Ooh bitch! Deb on yo' ass Valentina! Watch out boo!"

Valentina glared at Deb, "Okay Dennis!" she turns to her, "Tell us how you feel!"

Dennis started writing on her paper and showed it, "I don't think our team is doing well because of competition. We have two jocks that seem to compete, but actually like each other. And Taya? Well, she's too loud...too intimidating..."

Taya stood up in anger, "So you think I'm loud?!" she tried to attack Dennis, but was held down by Vincent.

"Okay okay...let's stop now..." Deb said, "Now...let's apologize for what we've done...and we'll start with Vincent."

Vincent nods, "Okay! Well Valentina, I'm sorry for that outburst yesterday...I'm usually a nice, big guy, but, your competition is stupid! You're bullying me! And you look like a complete bitch! Is that what you want everyone to think of you as? I don't!"

Valentina tears up, and nods, "Yeah...me too...I'm sorry...I just...thought you were a cool guy and wanted to play around with you..." She gives Vincent a hug, and they both blush.

Deb claps, "Great! Now Taya?"

Taya sighs and loos over to Caige, who was playing soccer with Alex. She ran up to him quickly and gave him a big smooch on the lips. She ran off quickly back to her circle, "Done!"

Deb smiles, "I guess we're good then, Sambasa? No more fights? We're together until the end?"

"Well, until the merge!" Valentina adds, causing the team to laugh it out.

 **Deb: (CONF.) Our team is good! Alright!**

 **Dennis: (CONF.) *on paper* I don't know how Deb did it but she did!**

 **Vincent: (CONF.) Our team is all good so...what about me and Valentina? Are we still...frenemies?**

 **Valentina: (CONF.) Vincent...*sighs happily* Vincent...**

 **Taya: (CONF.) So Caige...he cool with me? I mean...I apologized for me hating on him but...he cool still?**

The camera went over to Team Tillanoy who were all outside as well. After Taya's kiss for Caige, he had to take a seat with Alex, "What...happened?"

"Maybe Taya likes you!" Alex says. He looks to Deb who was talking to Dennis. He winked at her, and she blushed and looked away.

Caige shook his head, "No..no...no way does Taya like me...she's crazy!" He thinks for a second, "But she did look cute when I saved her at the last challenge though...man, should I go for her?"

Alex shrugs, "If you want...but that's a big obstacle to get through...I mean, under all that sass of Taya has gotta be a sweet girl...know what you're getting into, alright?" He gets up to leave while Caige continues to look at Taya who was playing music on her stereo.

 **Caige: (CONF.) Okay...maybe I do like Taya...**

The camera moved over to Vera and Harvey. Vera looked tired and was being cooled down by Harvey.

"What happened Vera? How'd this even happen?" Harvey squeezed a wet towel and put it on Vera's head, "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah yeah...just...I don't remember what happened when I got punched in the face..." Vera moaned. Harvey continued to assist Vera and noticed Leo coming in from the forest, "Leo! Where were you?"

Leo ignored Harvey and went for the door, "None of your business!" He slammed the front door and disappeared upstairs.

 **Harvey: (CONF.) Is Vera right? Leo's gotten pretty mean since the show has begun...I gotta keep Vera good...she's pretty strong, if you didn't know yet.**

 **...**

The teams were now in the middle of the campgrounds. They noticed 2 big swimming pools in the center with a picture of a volcano on one and a tiki statue on another. Chris came in with Chef, who looked at Deb angrily.

"Okay, for today's challenge...we'll be getting soaked considering how humid it is! Team Tillanoy will be using the pool with the volcano picture and Team Sambasa will use the pool with the tiki picture. Inside the pools are random parts that will recreate a 3-D model of your pictures. The team that creates their respective picture first wins! And don't think it'll be that easy! Chef has added some nice additions! Also, one person at a time! Ready?"

In a quick second, Deb turns to her team, "How are we dividing up the work?"

Valentina and Vincent raise their hands, "We'll dive!"

Dennis raises her hand to participate.

"Okay, so me and Deb gon' build?" Taya asks. They nod and get ready.

Caige looks at Sambasa's work ethic and looks to his team, "I'll dive! Who else?"

Harvey raises his hand, "Me and Vera could help while Leo and Alex build..."

Leo looks to Harvey in disgust, "So you don't think I can do the work?"

Harvey tried to reconcile, "I didn't say that, I..." he is interrupted by Chris's horn.

"GO!" Chris yells. Immediately, Vincent and Caige jump into their pools.

After a few seconds, Vincent jumped out of the water and threw the top part of the tiki statue to Taya, "You're up Valentina!" Valentina, smiling, jumps in.

Caige got out next, looking tired. He handed it to Leo, "Sorry, I saw something in there and I got scared."

Leo ripped it out of Caige's hand. He realized what he had done and sighed, "Sorry man."

"It's cool..." Caige said, and watched Leo go in next, despite not being told to.

Leo jumped out a minute later with part of the base of the volcano. He threw it at Vera, and it hit her in the head, "Oops!" he sarcastically said, "Sorry..."

Vera, who seemed like she had gained full consciousness, glared at Leo. She then went ahead and started looking for a piece.

Deb and Taya started to figure out how to make their tiki statue. Valentina came with another piece and Dennis jumped in.

"Okay, I think we need to look at patterns... how do they fit together?" Deb asked.

Taya squealed, "Wait! I got this! I need my music to get me movin'! Vincent! Get my stereo!" Vincent brought out her stereo, and Taya got down to business.

A montage passed by with both teams trying hard to create their 3-D models. Vera was attacked by a piranha, and threw it at Leo when he laughed at her. Harvey struggled to swim deep into the pool to look for a piece, and lagged behind. Dennis found multiple pieces, which made everyone really happy. Valentina took a dive and got attacked by a shark. After getting out, Vincent helped her, making both very happy. Alex and Leo were building. Leo seemed to not really care, and Alex seemed to be just looking at what Deb was doing.

Eventually, Chris saw that Team Sambasa had finished and blew his horn, "And we're done! Team Sambasa win!"

Team Sambasa cheer, and Team Tillanoy stand in jealousy as they watch the other team celebrate.

"Now, I get that today's challenge was fast, but apparently, there's gonna be a huge storm coming in tonight and I want things to be done before nightfall! Alright, see ya at elimination Tillanoy!

 **...**

It was dusk and Harvey and Caige were awaiting Alex, Vera, and Leo in the hallway that lead to the front door.

Caige was on his phone, texting Taya, "Hey, Harvey..."

"Yeah?" Harvey asked.

"What's taking the others so long to get ready?"

Harvey shrugs, "Well, now that Alex isn't with Deb, he's trying to talk to her, but she's at the cafeteria so he doesn't have that chance yet... she's cleaning up with Chef. And Leo well... he does what he wants."

"What do you mean?" Caige asks, curiously.

"Oh...I don't know. Vera doesn't like him but, I'm not sure... she's investigating. Caige nods and goes back to his phone. There was some silence, but Harvey asked again, "Who are you eliminating?"

Caige shrugs, "Not sure. Today was rushed so I can't say..." He looked up and saw Leo and Vera come in, each exchanging mean glances, "You guys ready?"

Vera nodded, looking at Leo in a mean way, "Yeah, we're ready." Team Tillanoy left.

 **Vera: (CONF.) *holds up an immunity statue* Well well...look what I found under Leo's bed while he was taking a shower! Did Chris even mention an immunity idol?**

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

Team Tillanoy were all seated at the dock. Chef had prepared his duck floatie, and Chris arrived to give out the marshmallows, "So...very unlikely loss, right Tillanoy? What happened?"

Harvey answered, "Maybe it's Deb...she seemed to have calmed down Team Sambasa, so I guess without her, we're a bit of a mess..."

Alex ran to the dock, panting, "Sorry guys! I was trying to get into the cafeteria to meet Deb but it was locked! Sorry guys!"

Caige, looking confused, leaned to Harvey, "Why are you guys letting him talk to Deb while she's on the other team? Maybe he's trying to betray us!"

Harvey frowned, "True..." he turned to Vera, who was listening in as well.

Chris pointed to the confessional, "Well, make your choices!"

 **Caige: (CONF.) I really don't know who I want gone but...maybe I do now...**

 **Leo: (CONF.) Vera...that bitch needs to calm her tits on my ass! She's so passionate on wanting me out!**

The votes were tallied and Chris began giving out marshmallows, "They are for...

...

.

...

..

..

.

.

..

.

..

.Leo!...

..

..

.

..

.

..

.

.Harvey!...

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ands Caige! And the last one goes to...

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Vera! So Alex, it's time to go!"

"What?! But.." Alex said before being thrown on the floatie and pushed away, "What happened guys?! What did I do wrong?!"

Caige looked at Alex, but not actually saying to him, "I don't know...gotta keep those underdogs out...we can't underestimate them...and Alex is definitely an underdog..."

"But what about Deb?!" Alex yelled. He soon disappeared, and the clouds holding in the rain of the thunderstorm started to roll in.

 **...**

 **Sorry if the elimination was random and out of place, but plot-wise, it's kinda important...**

 **So, comment on what you thought, and vote on the poll!**

 **IMPORTANT: From now on, eliminations will be done based off the votes on the poll! (But don't count on me that I'll go through with it. It depends) I'll explain how it goes next time, when someone gets eliminated again, but good luck!**

 **Thanks again!**


	11. Happy Valentina's Day!

**Episode 7 - Happy Valentina's Day!**

 **I LIED GUYS! ELIMINATIONS AREN'T GOING TO BE BASED OFF THE VOTES! (haha you can laugh now) I'll do elimination based off of votes later (like top 5 maybe). Anyways, thanks for reading!**

 **...**

Team Tillanoy had just come back from their elimination and entered their mansion right before the thunder hit and it began raining hard. Caige shut locked the doors tight, Harvey closed the windows, and Vera went straight to the basement to look for candles in case the power went out.

And the power did go out. Team Tillanoy were frightened, and it took about 5 minutes for them to get back together again in the kitchen.

Vera finally found a match and lit 9 candles, "Chris will probably bring the other team to the mansion.."

"That's gonna suck..." Caige said, sitting down on a chair, "I was away from my team, and they're now coming back..." Harvey looked at Caige, mysteriously.

 **Harvey: (CONF.) But I thought him and Taya were a thing...is he pretending?**

 **Caige: (CONF.) Okay, maybe Vera is right, maybe Chris will bring the other team to the mansion...then it'll be and Taya! Just for the night...relaxing!**

Leo had disappeared, and Vera seemed to have noticed, "Guys, where's Leo? He was with us just a minute ago..." The team looked around, but couldn't see him, "I'll go investigate..." Her shoulder was grabbed by Harvey.

"Vera...don't...you are trying to start a fight...and now's not the time..." Harvey was whispering to Vera, making Caige feel left out, "We'll deal with him later..."

"No..I.." Vera let go of Harvey, "Caige, could you check up on Leo? His room is the farthest room on the second floor."

Caige smiled and got up, "Sure!" He hi-fiver Vera and Harvey and went on his way to Leo's room.

While Caige was gone, Vera grabbed Harvey and threw him onto a chair. She held out the immunity idol she stole from Leo's room and Harvey gasped, "Seriously?!" he whispered loudly.

Vera nodded, "Under Leo's bed...so...more motive as to why he needs to go now!"

Harvey stood up, "Then how will we deal with this? Like...get Caige on our side?"

Vera nodded, "I guess...just...don't tell anyone! Also...if Leo does find out that he's missing, instead of me having it...I want you to keep it..." She handed it to Harvey.

"Wow...well...big responsibility? Huh? It's what friends do so..." Harvey and Vera laugh, then take a seat to talk some more.

Caige had finally arrived in his room and saw that Leo's door was open, and Leo's room was a mess - he was throwing clothes and stuff all over his room, "Leo! Are you alright?!"

Leo, embarrassed and nervous that someone had found him, smiled and turned to Caige, "Oh..." he chuckles, "Sorry...just lost something important."

Caige bent to the floor, "Want some help?"

Leo shook his head, "No! No..no...I'll find it later.." He then stands up and looks Caige dead in the eye, "But, I'd like to make a promise with you, is that okay?"

"Okay.." Caige responds, "What promise?"

"Vera and Harvey are pretty...close, you know? And...it's a bit suspicious...so, whenever something happens to me...or I tell you something...think about the other 2 teammates - Vera and Harvey...I think they're really close...and could take me out, so with you being new on the team..." he takes his hand out, "I wanna make sure we're good...let's make an alliance."

Caige nods after a few seconds, "Sure." He shakes his hand.

 **Leo: (CONF.) Finally! An ally that wants me! My idol is gone...and there's only one person that could've done it...Vera!**

 **...**

The camera moved over to Team Sambasa's cabin. The power went out too, so Deb improvised and brought the entire team into the girls's part of Team Sambasa's cabin and got candles, "Pretty crazy storm, right guys?" She starts.

The team nods. Taya put on some nice, romantic music, and started singing along, "I wanna dedicate this to...the lovers out on this island.." she points to Deb, "I know you got one!"

Deb blushes, "Please! We're just friends!"

Vincent, who was looking at violin music online, saw Valentina on the side. He sat next to her and started talking, "Well...you don't seem so tough, what's wrong?"

Valentina looked annoyed, "Listen to the music...CHEESY! Blech!" Dennis smiled at the two.

 **Dennis: (CONF.) *on paper* They want each other! Valentina's just too scared to show her vulnerable side! If she can't get past that then...they'll never be together...**

Deb soon seemed worried. She was looking outside. Dennis came to her, "What's wrong?" She wrote.

"Oh, I think we should go to the mansion...it's just too dangerous for us to be in a weak, old cabin in a storm like this...it's pretty scary.

Dennis smiled and stood at the door and clapped her hands. On paper, she wrote, "We're going to the mansion! It's too dangerous! Let's go!" She opened the door and walked out. The team seemed worried, but they followed.

It took some time because the wind was picking up, but they soon got to the mansion and knocked on the door. Chris invited them in, and Team Sambasa seemed betrayed.

"Wait, weren't you supposed to pick us up?!" Valentina complained.

"Yeah! Tryin' to kill us!" Taya added. She noticed Caige at the kitchen table, and ran to sit next to him.

"Okay," Chris said, "Everyone to the kitchen, we've got some talking to do!"

Both teams were in the kitchen now, Team Sambasa on one side of the table and Team Tillanoy on the other. Deb looked around and hoped that Alex was somewhere, but then gave up.

 **Deb: (CONF.) Is Alex...gone? Oh...I didn't even get to say goodbye! Oh...wait...is he here?! Oh!**

Chris started, "Okay...so apparently, there's supposed to be some flood." Everyone gasped. "No! It's not that bad! They said it won't rise more than 3 feet, and we're all bigger than 3 feet! So, since we're all gathered up in Tillanoy's mansion, I was thinking maybe we should have a challenge tonight! An exploration challenge!" Everyonce groaned, "Too bad, so sad! We're doing it anyway! Chef has given someone from each team 3 clues. Using them, you will search for 3 piece of art around this mansion...remember, this mansion is bigger than you think! You must bring the art back to me, and the team that correctly solve their clues win! We ready?"

The teams, despite not wanting to do anything, were ready. Chef handed clues to Dennis and Harvey, "GO!" Chef yelled, and the teams were off.

 **...**

 **(Sambasa)**

The camera was on Team Sambasa. Dennis was in front of the group. She showed the piece of paper to her team, it saying, "This piece of art shows off how cool a basket of fruits are!" They laughed.

"Nice ones.." Vincent said, looking to Valentina, "He's so stupid, am I right?"

Valentina blushed and was at a loss for words, "Um...Uh...Um...yeah..bye.." she awkwardly walked off to Dennis, leaving Vincent feeling weird.

After a bit of finding, Dennis found a picture of a basket of fruits and made Taya hold it. She then noticed that Deb wasn't with them. On paper, she asked where she was, but no one knew where she was.

Eventually, Deb was found. Her eyes were red and dry, and waved to her team, "Hey!" Her voice cracked.

"You okay?" Taya asked.

Deb nodded, "Yeah yeah...definitely...fine!" Taya frowned but looked to Dennis, Let's go." The team gathered themselves up and headed off.

 **Deb: (CONF.) *sniffling* He is gone...wow...and is it bad that I don't feel as bad as I should? Oh my god I'm horrible...*sniffles more***

Team Sambasa were now upstairs and looking for something that showed 'How hot a host could be.' Vincent was looking at the paintings that were higher up on the wall. He soon tried to grab something near the top, "Got it! Found a portrait of Chris!"

Taya chuckles, "Stuck up bitch!"

Valentina then runs up to Vincent, "I'll help!" Vincent smiled and put her on top of his shoulders.

"Got it yet?" Vincent asked, blushing when he saw Valentina's legs.

"Almost..." she muttered. But, she lost balance and fell, but was holding on to the painting for her dear life, "AH!" she yelled, and landed on Vincent, her lips almost close to Vincent's, "Oh...I am so sorry!" Valentina says, bringing Vincent up, "Are you good?"

Vincent smiles and nods, "Yep! Thanks for caring!" Valentina blushes again and smiles.

 **Taya: (CONF.) Vincent and Valentina need to get down already! It's like...stupid! But me and Caige...well...are we even a thing? Wait...he on the other team...can't...urrg...**

 **...**

 **(Tillanoy)**

Team Tillanoy had already found two of their paintings - one of white space and a picture of the Kiki Island Season 2 cast. Now, they had only one more clue left.

"Okay Harvey, where next?!" Caige happily said.

Harvey looked at the card, "Um...it says...'The 3rd and final piece of art is somewhere high in the air, where no one goes too...it's too dark and humid for anyone to bear a second through...' Wow that was dumb." Vera laughed and put her hand on her shoulder. Leo moved at Vera's movement and looked at Caige, who looked back, suspicious.

"So where could that be?" Leo added, trying to stop Vera and Harvey's conversation.

The team spent some time quietly to think. They didn't know what the clue meant.

"Wait!" Vera squealed, "I know! All the way down the hallway past Leo's room is some hole on the ceiling! I remember seeing it yesterday! It might lead to the attic!"

"How'd you know it'd be there?" Leo asked.

Vera turned, curious, "What do you mean?" she seemed nervous, "You don't think I look around?" She looked to Harvey, "Let's go." They all left, with Leo tracing behind them.

 **Leo: (CONF.) Vera...well well well...**

 **Vera: (CONF.) Did I seem like I was giving myself away? I mean, Leo read too much into what I said! Just 'cause I mentioned his room doesn't mean I went to his room! Even though I did...**

The team ran upstairs and down the hallway of bedrooms. They all looked up and saw a closed off hole in the ceiling, "Who's going first?" Vera asked.

"Me! I'll check if it's safe!" Harvey said. He opened up the hole, and climbed up with ladders that came down, "It's good! It's just SO hot up here!"

Team Tillanoy climbed up quickly and entered the attic, which was humongous. There was nothing in there except for a glass slipper and a glass vase.

"Which one?" Caige asked, picking up the slipper.

"Just do that one... now let's hurry up..." Leo said, starting to climb down. As Caige was following, Taya appeared out of nowhere and jumped on Cage, "TAYA! Get off!" Caige and Taya were now wrestling on the ground. Then, Dennis, Deb, Vincent, and Valentina came out of nowhere and started blocking Tillanoy from getting anywhere.

Vincent grabbed the glass vase, "I got it! I'm heading back to Chris!" But, he was stopped by Valentina.

"No!" I'm faster! I'll bring it and win for the team!" Valentina smiled at Vincent, "Trust me!"

Vincent smiled back and handed Valentina the vase, "Good luck!"

Valentina had climbed down the hole and was heading to Chris. Out of all the commotion, Harvey came out and ran for Valentina, holding the glass slipper in his hand. The rest of his team followed.

It was now a race to see who would make it. Valentina was in the lead, and was heading for the kitchen where Chris and Chef were. Harvey trailed behind, but noticed Leo run up next to him, smiling, "What?!" Harvey yelled to Leo.

"Nothing! Just don't lose for us!" Leo yelled. He threw his feet in front of Harvey's, and the glass went flying straight in the air. As Valentina had just arrived at the kitchen, the glass slipper fell into Chris's hand, and Valentina gasped in horror.

"Well... Team Tillanoy win with three of their pieces!"

Team Tillanoy ran into the kitchen and cheered, but Harvey didn't look so amused at Leo, who seemed kind of mad that they won.

 **Harvey: (CONF.) Well... it's safe to say that Leo wants me and Vera gone!**

 **Leo: (CONF.) Sucks that we won... but at the same time... it does give me time to find my immunity idol that Vera stole from me!**

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

Team Sambasa were all gathered at the front door. They were shocked to see that the island was flooding about 3 feet, and the cabins were being eroded out slowly.

"Well Sambasa, even though things looked good for you in the last challenge definitely didn't stick with you guys! Is it 'cause Deb did almost nothing?"

Deb sighs, "I guess so... Alex left so... I feel bad that I wasn't fully invested in our relationship than I should have. But now... I can't let a boy hurt my chance at winning... I'm pushing to the end!"

Chris smiled, "Well, that's not true for some, right Valentina?" Valentina blushed, but Vincent gave her a pat on the back, and they smiled.

"Well time to read the votes! The people safe are...

.

..

:..

..

.

.

..

.

. ! Taya!..

...

.:

.:

..

.

::

.

.

.and Deb! So, which athlete is still on the show?..

.:.

...

:..

.:.

.:.

.

:.

..

Vincent! Congrats! You live another day! And Valentina, it's time to go!"

Valentina stands up in sadness, "Well... I did lose the challenge for the team but...sucks..I came in with so much power and I'm leaving the show all vulnerable..." She saw Chef grab a floatie and throw it into the flood, "Wait..." Valentina was worried, "Are you sending me out in the flood?!" Chef laughed, grabbed Valentina, and threw her onto the floatie, and sailed away fast, "AHHH!"

"Wait!" Vincent yelled to Valentina, but sadly walked off when she disappeared.

Chris laughed, "Well... looks like love hates this show! Anyways... bye! Too sleepy for a monologue!"

 **...**

 **Thanks again! This chapter was fast, but I don't have enough time to sit and really elaborate, but I hope you don't mind!**

 **Okay, like I said in the beginning, votes won't couldn't towards elimination until the end of the season! So, vote casually. Also, leave comments! Thanks!**


	12. Clean Acts

**Episode 8 - Clean Acts**

 **...**

After the elimination, Team Sambasa and Tillanoy went to sleep in the mansion. Deb and Dennis went to bed in Alex's empty room, Caige and Taya went to a room together, Harvey, Leo, and Vera slept in their respective rooms. Vincent, on the other hand, couldn't sleep and was pacing the living room, feeling the warmth of the fireplace.

 **Vincent: (CONF.) I can't believe it...Valentina's gone! She's...gone...and...I didn't say bye properly...oh...god...**

Vincent continued to walk around and seem worried until he heard someone enter the living room. He looked and noticed that it was Dennis, "Dennis...what are you doing up? It's late..."

Dennis smiled and took a seat on the couch and motioned Vincent to sit with him. On a piece f paper, she asked, "Valentina?" Vincent nodded and sighed, looking down. "Don't be upset! Sure Valentina felt vulnerable since she liked you, but maybe you could win for her! Do it for her!"

"Wow Dennis..." Vincent happily said, "I guess you're the next Deb, huh?" Dennis smiled. Vincent then got up, "Well thanks..better sleep...don't wanna lose the challenge for my team!" He walks out with Dennis and they both go off to sleep.

About an hour after Vincent and Dennis went to sleep, two other people were awake and about the mansion. It was Caige and Leo. They were heading over to Vera's and Harvey's room.

Caige looked confused. He whispered to Leo, "Why are we up? Me and Taya were having some fun!"

"Ssshhh!" Leo answered, "We're going to Vera's room...I think she's hiding something from us..."

"What?" Caige asked.

"An immunity idol! She stole it from me and I want it back!" Leo turned the corner and was now standing in front of Vera's room.

 **Caige: (CONF.) Immunity idol? Did Chris even talk about that?**

Slowly, Leo opened up Vera's door, and saw her fast asleep on her bed. He tip-toed in, and Caige followed, keeping close. Leo then started looking around her room, moving bags and stuff around. He told Caige to help find the immunity idol, and he agreed to it, reluctantly.

"Where is it?!" Leo complained. He threw a shoe across the room and it made a loud 'thud' sound. The boys stopped. They all looked to Vera's bed, noticing that Vera was already awake, looking at them. They then started running out of the room, but were shoved to the ground by Vera. "OW! REALLY VERA?!" Leo screamed. He was then kicked and pushed outside with Caige, who seemed shocked by what Vera just did.

Vera, angrily, looked at the boys, "What you want will never be found!" And dramatically, she shut her door, leaving Leo and Caige surprised and scared.

 **...**

The morning had finally arrived, and the teams were eating breakfast in the kitchen. Deb was up and about, moving past other servers and giving food to everyone, "Morning! We got bacon, eggs, sandwiches, leftovers from the other day, and dessert! Get eating!"

Taya, who just came in with Caige, squealed, "YES! GOOD FOOD FOR ONCE!" She grabbed Caige's hand and brought him to a seat, "We finna get crunk wit this!" She grabbed some food and started chowing down on it, "Come on Caige! Eat!"

"No no..." Caige said, "Not feeling good..." he looked to Vera, who was getting food with Harvey.

 **Caige: (CONF.) Vera punched me i the stomach last night! Hard! And it still aches! Why did Leo even make me do** **that?!**

Leo walked up to Caige and Taya and smiled, "Hey! Can I sit with you guys?" Caige nodded, and Leo sat and ate, "Did you see outside? It's a mess out there! Luckily, the cabin for the other team didn't get destroyed!"

"Yaas!" Taya cheered, "My stuff was still there!" She got up, "I'm gettin' more food!"

Leo waited until Taya was gone so that he could grab Caige by the ear and pull him in, "Really? Interacting with the other team?! Stay loyal!"

"I'm sorry!" Caige complained, "It's just that...we're dating now so we have to be together...and really, I'm more loyal to the other team than this one..."

Leo looked betrayed, "Well, I guess I'll just throw the challenge and convince Vera and Harvey to vote you out!"

Caige gasped, "No! Please! Don't! And besides, why would Vera and Harvey want to vote with you? They won't believe a word you say!"

Leo smiled, "So? I have my ways..." he leans to Caige, "Now...I want you to know that the immunity idol that Vera stole from me must come back to me, so we need to find it again...you up to check on it now?"

"I..I don't know," Caige answered, "Is Vera looking at us?"

"Who cares?! Do it!" Leo pushed Caige off his chair and he ran up the stairs.

 **Leo: (CONF.) Looks like I'm pushing him...nice.**

The camera went to Deb, who was sitting alone. She was on her phone looking up recipes and was eating eggs. Dennis and Vincent went up to her and sat down.

"Deb! What are you doing?! Relax!" Dennis wrote out.

Deb smiled, "Thanks...but no thanks..." she went back to work.

Vincent added, "Do you need Alex?"

Deb blushed, but answered, "No...I don't need anyone's help...I'll be fine...just watch!" She got up and left. Dennis looked to Vincent, but he shrugged.

Harvey sat himself down and looked to Vera, "So much food!" He kept putting food in his mouth, and Vera laughed.

"Slow down!" She said, "You'll get sick!" She looked around, and leaned over to Harvey, "Anyways...Leo and Caige went into my room last night..."

Harvey gasped, "Really? What'd they do?"

"Obviously, they're looking for the idol!" Vera yelled, "But you still have it, right?" Harvey nodded. "Good...keep it! If we need it, we'll use it!"

Chris came in and clapped his hands, "Hey everyone! We're done with breakfast and this team mingling! We're going outside...'cause it's challenge time!" Everyone complained, but they all went outside, and complained even more after noticing what was outside.

The flood had receded, but the weather was extremely hot, there was mud and nasty stuff all over the floor, and some parts of the buildings were broken and destroyed.

"So...how are we going to fix this..." Chris started," At first, Chef proposed that we should get some interns to clean up, but then I said, 'what was the fun in that?' Seeing teens like you do actual work is better than any intern helping us out! For the challenge, we will assign each team a certain area to clean, and after, we will judge which is the spunkiest area! The best space wins the challenge! So...Team Sambasa will cover the beach and sea, and Team Tillanoy will clean up the camp grounds and surrounding areas!"

"Wait!" Deb yelled, "This is so much for 4 person teams, do you think we can handle it?!"

Chris shrugged, and held his horn up, "Don't know...but we'll see!" He blew the horn, "Now get moving! Clean!" The teams scurried off to their spaces, and began.

 **...**

 **(Team Tillanoy)**

The team was standing in the middle of the campground, growing at what they had to clean up.

"Okay...so how are going to clean this up?" Leo looked to Vera, "Any ideas?"

Vera glared at Leo, "I don't know...we could split up I guess...me and Harvey will clean up the mess on the floor while you and your new friend Caige clean up the buildings...Caige?" She looked to Caige, who was on his phone. She touched his shoulder, "Hey! Listen up!"

Caige blushed, "Oh sorry! Was texting someone..." he put the phone away, "I'll clean with Leo...you two can go off and do what you want." hey agreed and went off to clean up the mess.

The camera was on Leo and Caige. They were holding paint cans and brushes. The flood had eroded the paint off of the buildings, and started painting. "This sucks," Leo starts, "So hot! And so boring!"

Caige sighs, "Yeah...boring..." behind Leo's back, he checks up on his phone. Leo notices, and rips the phone out of Caige's hand, "Really?! Stop! We can't look like we're not doing anything to Harvey and Vera!" They continued painting.

Vera was using a broom and sweeping up the floor. She looked at Harvey, who was picking up trash and muck left behind, "Hey Harvey! Come here!"

Harvey walked up to Vera, "What's up?"

"Do you think we should...taunt Leo?"

Harvey looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Vera answers, "Like piss him off! Throw stuff at him! It'll be funny! And if he loses the challenge for us, Caige will enough reason to kick him out with us!"

"Oh...sounds promising...but I don't think so," Harvey said.

Vera was shocked, "Really? Why?"

"Well, it's risky! You're really going hard on him...take it slow...you might trip and never get back up again.." he turns to get back to work, "Be careful Vera."

 **...**

 **(Team Sambasa)**

Team Sambasa seemed to be on a roll. They looked organized and were working well and fast, trying their best to make the beach and ocean look the best.

Vincent told the team to create a huge pile of mess so that he could dispose later, and Dennis was in charge of cleaning up the water surrounding the beach.

Deb was running around, sweating hard, and throwing dirt and mess all over the pile Vincent told to make. She accidentally trips over a sand dune and falls flat on her face.

"HA!" Taya yelled, laughing at Deb. She then walked off on her phone.

Deb picked up herself up and wiped her face with water. She then gasped at what she saw near her. She crawled through the wet sand and picked up red cat earphones - the ones that Alex used.

 **Deb: (CONF.) *holds earphones* It's his earphones...what happened to him? Is he...lost at sea?**

Anger rose fast in Deb. She finally snapped, and ran all the way to the campgrounds where Chris was.

"As she was leaving, Taya, who was texting Caige, noticed Deb going off, "Where ya goin' girl?"

"To Chris!" she yelled. Taya, who looked confused, shrugged and went back to texting Caige.

Deb saw Chris and Chef relaxing on a tanning bench. She grabbed the chair that they were sitting on and tipped them over, making Chris and Chef fall over.

"Deb! What is wrong with you?!" Chris complained, rubbing his head.

Deb held up Alex's earphones, "What is this?!"

"Um...earphones?" Chris asked, confused over what Deb was asking.

"Yeah! Alex's earphones! Something he always kept! And he was eliminated before that flood even happened! So what if he's dead?! Or eaten by sharks?! Don't you care about us?!"

Chris, looking scared, sighed, "Okay...maybe I don't know where any of the eliminated contestants are, but..."

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!" Deb snapped, "Seriously?! You are scaring and hurting us contestants! We deserve better! Why do you think I'm trying to change things up in here?!"

Chris looked mad and got up, "Enough Deb! Who cares what you think?! You're just another contestant on the show! Chef! Bring her back to her team!"

Chef grabbed eb's hand, but she ripped him off of her, "Let me go! I can take care of myself just fine!" She walks off, putting the earphones in her pocket.

 **Deb: (CONF.) *crying* I...am such a mess! *continues sobbing***

 **...**

Time was passing and Chris announced that there was about 2 minutes left. Worried, both teams went even faster than before. Team Tillanoy were throwing their garbage bins in the dumpsters behind the mansion. Leo was finishing up painting Team Sambasa's cabins, and groaned when he saw Caige still on his phone with Taya.

Team Sambasa were scurrying, trying to throw everything into a wheelbarrow for Vincent to throw away into the dumpsters. But, Taya accidentally trips and throws her trash into the pile and it collapses, letting the trash fall over the floor and all over the beach.

The team groaned, "TAYA!" They all yelled. Taya, looking embarrassed, hid behind a pile of trash.

Chris then brought the teams together, "Well, I think it's pretty obvious who won...Team Tillanoy!" The team cheered, but Leo and Vera seemed to exchange side eyes. "Okay Sambasa, see ya at elimination at the dock as usual!" He walked off, but didn't notice Deb glaring at him.

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

Team Sambasa were all seated at the dock, watching Chris drop his marshmallows on a plate, "Okay! Votes! Well...the 2 people safe right now are...

...

...

..

..

.

..

.

..

.

.

Vincent and Dennis!" He threw marshmallows to them, "And the final one goes to...

...

.

.

.

.

..

.

."WAIT!" Deb yelled, and stood up, "I quit! I'm done!"

Everyone gasped, "What?!" Vincent yelled, "Why?!"

"I'm done with this show! Chris...you...you inconsiderate douchebag! Me being mean and loud isn't me but...ooh...Chris you get on my nerves! And I want out now!"

"Sit down!" Chris yelled, "You're not going anywhere! Taya is!" Chef grabbed Taya and brought her to the duck floatie, "NOO!" she yelled.

"Taya!" Caige screamed, running to the dock, "Wait for me!" He grabbed her face and kissed her on the lips, "Bye...I guess..."

"Yeah...Taya mumbled, "Sucks but...you can't have everything...win dis bitch for me, okay?!"

Caige smiles, "Sure..." he kisses her again, and sighs while watching Chef throw her onto a floatie and disappear.

Dennis turned to Vincent and Deb, who both looked sad.

 **Dennis: (CONF.) *on paper* All of this just seems so ironic! Poor them!**

Chris looked to the camera, "We began this season with 14, and now only half remain, can they handle the next few days on Kiki Island, now that we know what everyone seems to be doing? I don't know, but we'll find out next time on Total Drama Kiki Island 3!"

 **...**

 **This was a pretty fast update, sorry about that!**

 **Anyways, comment, vote and do whatever! Thanks for reading!**


	13. This Merge Really Fucked Some People Up

**Episode 9 - I Told You This Merge Was Gonna Fuck Some People Up**

 **...**

The night was still alive, and the bugs of Kiki Island were making sounds that rang throughout the forest. Almost all of the water disappeared on the mainland, and things looked almost normal at that point. In Team Sambasa's cabin, Dennis was laying down, drawing by a desk.

 **Dennis: (CONF.) *on** **paper* It's so lonely without Taya or Valentina! They were always the crazy ones! Made things fun but now they're gone...should I start playing the game harder? I've made friends with Vincent, but he doesn't seem to be doing much...ooh this is hard!**

Dennis soon laid down in bed and looked at Deb, who was sound asleep. Curious, Dennis walked up to Deb's bed and looked at her. She noticed tears on Deb's pillow. She sighs, then goes to bed.

On the boy's side of Team Sambasa's cabin, Vincent is awake. He's just staring at the bunk above him.

 **Vincent: (CONF.) It's so...dull on this island now! It started out so lively but now...everyone's leaving and getting eliminated...depressing...and the fact that Valentina isn't here to pick up the mood with her cute bitchiness...sucks, man!**

The camera moved to Team Tillanoy's mansion. Vera, Harvey, and Leo were all asleep. But, Caige was sneaking through the hallways, looking tired and upset.

 **Caige: (CONF.) Why is Leo making me do so much?! Who cares about that idol?! Well... he does, but that's not the point! All this stuff between Vera and Leo is gonna end up in a mess!**

Caige was now opening up to Harvey's room. He looked at surprised at how neat everything was. Harvey's clothes were neatly organized in the closet and his bags were inside as well. Slippers and shoes were by the door and there was no trash on the floor.

"Cleans up nice..no wonder Vera likes him," Caige mumbles to himself. He tip-toed around and went into Harvey's closet. He couldn't find the immunity idol and soon looked around Harvey's bed. Easily, Caige found the idol under the bed and walked out quickly yet quietly.

 **Caige: (CONF.) Yes! Found it! Maybe now Leo won't be after me every second that I'm here!**

 **...**

It was the next morning and the teams were about doing what they wanted. Deb was in the mess hall, cooking with Chef, who seemed to be a bit more fair with her. Dennis was looking at spare car parts in the outhouse, and trying to build a motorcycle. Vincent came up to her and took a seat.

"Making something?" he asked.

Dennis nodded, and goes back into her work with intense focus. She didn't seem that interested in conversation.

Vincent, wanting to continue the conversation, asked, "I've seem your pictures of motorcycles... is that what you like? Like... a hobby?"

Dennis nodded again, and wrote something on her paper, "Yep! Love motorcycle... it's just that accident I had destroyed my lungs... so I've been afraid...but I'm not anymore... I wanna relive my past again..." she went back to work.

"Oh, so if you win the money, you're getting the pieces for lung replacement?"

"Pretty much," she answered on paper, then went to work.

The camera went to Caige and Leo, who were happily in a corner talking quietly.

"Seriously?!" Leo happily said. He was feeling the idol, "Great job dude! Now I'm safe!" he patted Caige's shoulder, "You okay?" Leo noticed that Caige looked upset.

Caige sighs, "Sorry... just thinking about Taya... she's gone and I guess I'm upset about that..."

Leo looked annoyed, and spoke in a more harsher tone, "Just forget about her! I mean, don't forget her, but keep her out of your mind or you'll lose! Focus! For us!"

Cage nodded, "I know but..."

"No 'buts'!" Leo said, "Now let's get breakfast!"

 **Leo: (CONF.) Caige better focus until the finale... I can't afford to lose any allies now...but...I do need to make some more... but who?**

Eventually, Chris cmd out with Chef and Db with a huge table filled with food and things, "Come on guys!" Chris yelled, "Time to celebrate you guys merging with a merge breakfast! Chow it all down guys!"

Everyone was happy, and took a seat to eat. They all seemed happy that nice food was being cooked for everyone, and were talking amongst themselves.

Dennis, who was alone and looking at her motorcycle picture, was confronted by Leo and Caige. They seemed happy and started eating with her.

"So Dennis," Leo started, "How does it feel to merge?"

"Oh...nice!" Dennis wrote down, "Didn't really expect it! Hopefully, I make it even farther!"

"Nice..nice.." Leo answered, then got close to Dennis, who felt nervous, "Just to let you know, me and Caige are looking for any new ally...to take out the competition of course...want in?"

Dennis felt shocked, and angrily wrote, "So is this all about an alliance?! Is that all you care about?! I can't believe it!" She then got up and walked off.

Leo looked disgusted, and Caige laughed beside him.

 **Leo: (CONF.) Looks like destroyed-lung girl has a bit of attitude...one that I don't take from other people!**

Deb was sitting alone and eating quietly. She was on her phone, texting the people she worked with at the restaurant. Then, Vera and Harvey took a seat with her.

"Deb! It's been so long since we last talked to you! How's it been?!" Vera cheered.

Deb smiled a small smile, "Alright, I guess...just upset..."

Vera sighs, "Well...you'll get over it...I promise! That elimination is in the past! So forget about it!"

"Wait, you mean Alex's elimination?" Harvey said. Deb and Vera looked to Harvey, who seemed embarrassed that he said the wrong words at the wrong time.

Vera looks back to Deb, "So...if you want allies...pick us...we'll help you get over 'that guy's' elimination and bring you to the finale...for him! Okay?" Vera gave Deb a hug, and she accepted it.

 **Deb: (CONF.) Is it me, or does Vera seem to only want to 'help' me so she has another with Harvey? I swear, you can't trust some people, you know?**

After the merge breakfast, Chris stood on top of the tables and pointed over to the jeep, "Okay guys! Jump in the jeep and let's get moving! Time for a challenge in the forest!"

Everyone soon jumped on and they were on their way.

Chef was driving his jeep smoothly through the forest, and the merged contestants were talking. Leo and Caige were giving the side-eye to Dennis, who seemed to notice them but chose to ignore them, working on her drawing. Vera and Harvey were talking about alliances, and Deb was sitting next to Vincent, and weren't talking.

Vincent, who wanted to talk, told Deb, "What's up?"

Deb shrugged, "Nothing much, you?"

Vincent nodded, "Same." There was a bit of silence, but went to ask, "So...how does it feel merging without Alex? For me...it's...it sucks without Valentina...we really could've went far as an alliance and couple but I guess..." He looks down, "Maybe that's not what was supposed to happen to me...now you?"

Deb looked hurt at Alex's name, but nodded, "Sad...I'm sad...but..I have to focus...I don't people to think I'm some weak, basic girl who's only goal on this show was to get a boyfriend...I came here wanting to win...and I'm gonna leave as a winner back to my hometown with $500,000 dollars in a suitcase..."

Vincent smiled, "Same!" They both laughed, and the ride went on.

The campers got off and noticed that there was a box with a hole in it. Chris walked up and looked inside, then turned to everyone, "So for the first merge challenge of the season, we'll be having a scavenger hunt! Each of you will pull out a card from this box that shows an object. You must go into the forest and find the object! The person who brings their object back to me and Chef in one hour first wins immunity! And for the first time this season, this challenge will be an elimination challenge! Whoever is unable to find their object in an hour time will be booted off right away! Okay...so let's pick out our clues!"

"Me first!" Leo said, and put his hand in the box. He pulls out a card with a huge rock on it, "Uh...a rock?" Chris nods, and Leo sighs.

Caige puts his hand in and gets a card with a pile of lava stones, "Ooh Leo! We could go together to get our stuff!"

"Really? You didn't think we were going together anyways?" Leo said, looking annoyed at Caige.

Vincent gets a card with a beehive on it, "Ew! Bugs!"

Deb chuckles and grabs a card, saying to Vincent, "I thought you were a jock?" They both laughed. Deb pulls out a card with a picture of an exotic bird, "Okay...kind of hard but whatever..."

Harvey pulls out a card with a picture of a small totem pole and Vera takes out a picture of bright colored trees, "Nice pictures!" Harvey said, and looked to Chef, "Are you a photographer?"

Chef chuckles, "Maybe!"

Finally, Dennis pulled out a picture of an unfinished motorcycle, and looks surprised.

 **Dennis: (CONF.) *on paper* Did Chef take a picture of my motorcycle during the merge** **breakfast?! It's not even finished yet! It might break!**

Dennis stands in line with the others and notices Leo glaring at her.

 **Dennis: (CONF.) *on paper* Is Leo trying to make unnecessary beef with me? *looks down* Petty...**

Chris smiles and blows his horn, "GO! GET BACK ONCE YOU GET YOUR OBJECTS!" And the contestants were off.

 **...**

The camera was on Leo and Caige, who were running fast and quietly. "Okay," Caige started, "To get both of our objects done at the same time, we should go to the top of the volcano and find your rock and my lava rocks!"

Leo smiles a big smile, "Just what I was thinking! Great job!" Caige kept moving, and Leo followed, showing off a mysterious smirk.

They soon got to the base of the volcano, and gasped in awe at how big it was.

"This is rad!" Caige moaned, and started running up, but was stopped by Leo, "What?"

"It seems really high up there...do you think you could give me a lift?" Leo looked to Caige. Caige seemed annoyed, but went through with it anyway, "Aw thanks!" Leo smiled and pointed at the volcano, "To the top!" and Caige started piggy back riding Leo.

On the other side of the volcano, Vera and Harvey were running up the side of the volcano to get to a side of the volcano that had a totem pole and a pretty colored tree standing there.

"This was easier than I thought!" Harvey yelled. For encouragement, he grabs Vera's hand and drags her even faster.

"Harvey! No! AHH!"

"We're just running! It's not like we're gonna get attacked by someone!" Harvey answered. They kept going up, but didn't know there was another pair that was going to pass them as well.

 **Harvey: (CONF.) There's only 7 of us left, and it looks like Vera only cares about the game! I mean, the money's nice...but we need to bond over other stuff! It's like this entire time, Vera has focused so much on Leo!**

 **Vera: (CONF.) I need me and Harvey to make it far! And get Leo out at the same time! Harvey is literally the only one I care about right now! I mean...not 'care' him in THAT way but you get it!**

On the ground, Vincent and Deb were walking and talking, looking for their things.

"So you don't know how to play any instrument?!" Vincent yelled, "Did you get no instrument education at school?!" Vincent happily yelled.

"I did!" Deb answered, "It just wasn't that important to me! Working at the restaurant was! It's why I work so hard!"

Vincent chuckles, "Well you need to relax! I always see you trying to do stuff like help Chef in the kitchen and help our team!"

"Which worked!" Deb countered, "So I am a good person, you know!" She then sighs, "But I guess we're the only ones from Team Sambasa that are still together technically..."

"What about Dennis?" Vincent asked.

Deb shrugged, "Nice girl...surprised she's made it this far...maybe that's her goal...not be seen as a threat then show it off in the finale..."

Vincent nodded, "Cool...but for me, it's athleticism and winning the challenges...pretty sure I can win this game with my strengths!"

Deb rolled her eyes, "Well alright then!" She soon spotted the exotic bird on a tree. She leaned over to Vincent and whispered, "It's my object...let's get it now!"

Vincent smiled, "Alright! Let's get it! Want me to go?" Deb shrugged and let him go, and Vincent started climbing the tree. He was now next to the bird and grabbed it. There was some struggle, but he brought the bird down and put it in a large leaf that Deb found, "There ya go!"

Deb laughed, "Wow! Beautiful! 10 out of 10!" She hi-fived Vincent, and went off for Vincent's object.

The camera was now on Dennis, who was fixing up her unfinished motorcycle that she had to bring to Chris. She looked at her picture she drew and kept building.

 **Dennis: (CONF.) *on paper* I'm almost done with my motorcycle...which is good! I'll drive it too! First time in a LONG time...you know...since my accident.**

Dennis smiled and looked at her finally finished motorcycle. She threw her hands up in the air in happiness and put a helmet on. She sat on the motorcycle and revved up the engine and started driving to Chris with tears in her eyes, happy that she finally was driving motorcycles again.

Chris, who was bored, heard the noises of engines, "What?" He then saw Dennis roll in and take off her helmet in a dramatic, sexy way, whipping her hair out. "Well...looks like we've got our winner of the challenge!" Dennis cheered for herself, "But, we gotta see who makes it last to eliminate someone, so wait!"

Meanwhile, Vera and Harvey had arrived to the tree and small totem pole and tree and were getting their things together. Once they got their stuff, they started running to the top of the volcano to sled down the other side and get to Chris faster. But, when they got there, they saw that Leo was making Caige carry all their things down as well.

"STOP!" Vera yelled and ran up to Leo.

"NO! VERA, DON'T!" Harvey yelled, and chased Vera, but it was useless. Vera jumped on Leo's back and tried to slap him, but was getting hit by Leo too. Caige, worried, started running down the side of the volcano with his and Leo's stuff.

"No!" Leo yelled, "Caige, come back!" But, he didn't.

Scared, Harvey grabbed his totem pole and slid it to Leo's legs. Leo yelled and tripped, and ended up sliding down the side of the volcano with Vera on his shoulders while they were sitting on the totem pole.

"Wait! I don't wanna get eliminated!" Harvey yelled, and ran as fast as he could holding Vera's things and threw himself at the totem pole, and grabbed the end of it, screaming that he was barely hanging on the pole, "Here's to hoping I'll make it!" Harvey yelled. The totem pole also tripped Caige over, and now 4 people were sliding down the volcano on a totem pole.

Vincent and Deb found the beehive Vincent was slowly trying to bring it down, hoping that the bee's wouldn't attack him.

"Almost there..." Vincent mumbled to himself.

Deb, looking happy, turned to the volcano when she heard screaming, "Huh?" she said to herself. The totem pole with the other contestants was sliding right at Deb and she screamed, only for her to get thrown onto the totem pole as well.

"AHH!" Vincent screamed, falling to the ground and getting the beehive all over him, "Oh no.." he said, and started screaming again when the bees got out and attacked him.

The totem slid into the clearing that Chris and Chef were, and halted after hitting a tree.

Chris looked surprised, but smiled and started counting everyone present "Well...everyone's here except for one person...Vincent...so it's bye bye him!"

Deb, shocked at what just happened, looked to Chris, "What?! NO! It can't be!"

Chris chuckled, "Oh Deb...trying to get into business you don't need to be in...back off!" Deb, looking hurt, walked away.

Leo glared at Vera, then to Dennis, who was celebrating her win.

 **Leo: (CONF.) DENNIS WON?! OUT OF ALL PEOPLE? FOR REAL?! URRG!**

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

Vincent was standing on the edge of the dock, waiting for Chef to finish inflating the duck floatie. He looked to Deb, who came to him. They were the only contestants out on the dock, the others were back at the campgrounds.

"Hey...you did great Vincent, thanks for being a good friend..." Deb patted his shoulder, "Bye..."

Vincent smiled, "Thanks Deb...feels better..." trying to hide tears in his eyes, "It just sucks to go all of a sudden..." he sees that the floatie is ready, and jumps on, not looking back as he disappears into the sunset.

Chris looked to the camera, "A surprising elimination for the beginning of the merge, right? Anyways, with 6 left, things are gonna get even more dramatic and crazy! So keep watch for more Total Drama Kiki Island 3!"

 **...**

 **Sorry for the late update! It's the last week of school tomorrow (from where I live) and it means semester exams! (yay...) Anyways, I probably won't update in a bit, but I'll try my best to update as fast as I can! Hopefully, I can finish the season in 2 weeks.**

 **So, comment and vote on the poll in my profile! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Driven To Kill

**Episode 10 - Driven To Kill**

 **New update! School's over for me so yay!**

 **...**

The night was hot and the sounds of bugs rang through the forest. Harvey and Vera were asleep, and the others were somewhere else.

Deb was slowly walking back to her cabin. She shivered for some reason, and was looking down at the ground.

 **Deb: (CONF.) Vincent's gone now...someone I really could've befriended but...oh well...I need to move on...I need an ally...and there's only like 2 people I know that want me! I'm in the** **final 6! I have to play this game harder than anyone else!**

Instead of going to sleep in her cabin, Deb went over to the mansion that Vera and Harvey were in. She rang the doorbell, but no one answered. She soon realized that it was late and they would be asleep, but, she couldn't just leave and wait for tomorrow. Instead, she found a tree and climbed it. When she got to the top, she smiled when she saw Harvey sleeping in his bed, and luckily, the window was open. Without hesitation, Deb threw herself into Harvey's room, making a loud 'THUD' sound when she hit the floor, "Ow..." Deb moaned, rubbing her head. She gasped when she saw Harvey, but got up and went up to him, "Harvey, hey Harvey, we gotta talk!"

"AH! STRANGER!" Harvey yelled, and swatted his hands at Deb, but she blocked them. After a few seconds, Harvey seemed annoyed, "Really Deb? What are you doing here?"

Deb smiled, "I wanna join an alliance with you...and Vera...I have no one and I wanna stay in the game as long as I can!"

Harvey moaned and walked out of the room, "Follow me...we gotta talk to Vera about it."

The scene turned to Harvey and Deb facing Vera, who was lying in her bed, looking up at the two, "So Deb, you wanna join me and Harvey and make it to the final 3?"

Deb nodded, "Yep! I make great contributions to teams, such as..." before Deb could list her strengths, Vera stopped her.

"No...we know you're a good person," Vera started, "Anyways, you're in! Right now, we need to deal with Leo and Caige, who are my biggest enemy right now! I took Leo's immunity idol, so we're good...you still have it, right Harvey?"

The girls turned to Harvey, who looked nervous, "Huh? Oh...oh yeah! Totally! I got it! Under my bed...yeah!"

Vera, looking mad, got up from bed and stared Harvey deep in the eyes, "WHAT HAPPENED?! What did you do to it?!" Deb tried to push Vera slowly away, but Deb was forced to stand back at the rising tension.

"I..I.." Harvey started, scared.

"WHAT?!" Vera yelled, "Did someone take it?!"

Harvey sighed and looked down, "Y...Yeah...I don't know who though...maybe it rolled out my window and is in the bushes...I don't know..just.." he put his hands on his face, "I'm so sorry Vera, it's all my fault!" He started crying.

Vera started pacing around her room, mumbling things to herself. She then pointed to Harvey, "I trusted you with that immunity idol, and it's gone! Someone took it because of your irresponsibility! How dare you!"

"But you can't expect me to do everything!" Harvey answered, yelling, "I'm trying my best to help you, but I feel like you're trying too hard to take Leo out that you're not worrying about yourself and how others think of you!"

Vera sighed and looked to Deb, who looked embarrassed and worried, "Deb...can I trust you?"

Deb nodded, "Of course...loyalty is one of the most important things in a good team."

"Alright, well, I'm gonna assume either Leo or Caige took the idol out of Harvey's irresponsible ass and have it and could use it anytime now, so for the challenge, we're fucking with them...sabotaging them..making them feel like trash! Then, when they're weak, we take the idol and take them out, got it!"

Deb felt worried, "But.."

"NO 'BUTS'," Vera yelled, "You follow me! I'm leading us three to the finals, and I'm pulling out all the stops!" She laid down in her bed, "Leave. Both of you." Harvey, with his eyes red from tears, walked out, and Deb followed, closing the door behind her.

 **Vera: (CONF.) What is going on with Harvey? He needs to keep up with me! I'm the brains with this operation...and the plan's good too! Why he's complaining?**

 **Harvey: (CONF.) Honestly, I feel like Vera is going too far with things, next thing you know, she sets off the volcano of Kiki Island trying to eliminate Leo and Caige! Oh...I hope she doesn't have some grudge against me...**

The scene shifted to Dennis, who was by the outhouse, polishing her motorcycle. It got a bit dirty after the challenge, and was enjoying the clean-up.

 **Dennis: (CONF.) *on paper* Loving my new motorcycle! Feels nice to do stuff I want!**

As Dennis was wiping down her motorcycle with a cloth to dry it up, she heard muffled noises and loud rustling in the bushes. She seemed scared, but grabbed a long piece of metal and walked to the bushes. She soon gasped at seeing Caige and Leo carrying a black bag and holding up a small canoe. They were heading to a small river by the outhouse. They laid down the canoe, put the bag on, and Leo took a seat. Caige then took a seat, pulled out oars from the canoe and started sailing down the stream, out to the mouth of the ocean.

Dennis, feeling curious, left the motorcycle alone and sneaked through the forest, following the river that Leo and Caige were going down but not actually going to the river. She tiptoed quietly, and listened in to their conversation.

"Leo..." Caige whined, "Why are we going to the other islands now? I'm sleepy! You spent so much time on the beach doing what you were doing? Is this that important?"

Leo looked mad and kept looking forward, "This surprise for Chris is supposed to be amazing...it'll blow him out of his mind...it needs to be perfect, and since you're my ally, you're helping me...come on...move those oars faster, we don't have all night!" Caige, seemingly pissed, kept going, despite him not wanting to.

 **Caige: (CONF.) Honestly, why is Leo just using me? I thought alliances helped others, not benefit one and hurt the other! I can't sabotage him...it might hurt me as well, so basically...I low-key hate him...**

The boys were finally at the mouth of the ocean. They started sailing off to a distant island, and disappeared over the horizon. Dennis soon got to the edge of a cliff and saw Caige and Leo sailing away. She felt confused, and continued to look at the two. Then, she felt that Leo had noticed her watching from afar and was glaring at her. Dennis, feeling reluctant, kept staring at Leo, who continued to look back.

 **...**

It was a new morning on Kiki Island and breakfast was already served. They were all out and about doing what they wanted.

Outside of the mansion, Deb was cleaning and dusting the porch, and smiled when she saw Harvey come out with a broom and dustpan, "Deb," Harvey asked, "Why are you cleaning up? Let me do it." He grabbed Deb's broom, but she yanked it away.

"No, it's alright! Take a rest! I can do it!" Deb said, and went back to work.

Harvey looked a bit annoyed, but shook his head and took a seat on a rocking chair, "Deb, why do you always work so much? You might pass out for all I know!"

Deb sighed in annoyance, "Why does everyone ask me that? It's so annoying...let me do what I want!" she started aggressively sweeping the porch.

Harvey looked surprised, "It was a joke but...okay...?" He then turned to the mess hall that Vera was exiting, "You know, Vera? She's smart, I think, but I don't think it's a good thing for her to be so ambitious...she might get herself in trouble...what do you think?" he turns to Deb.

"Well, in my opinion, it's good that Vera is an independent teenager who is smart and does what she needs to do to survive...I would know...I live that life!" She dropped the broom and grabbed a duster and started dusting the windows, "Why does everyone have to bring down someone who's living their life the way they want? It's so dumb! I work hard, I get it! And it's annoying, but it's what makes me happy, and people need to respect that!" She stopped dusting and grabbed her things, "Gonna put this stuff away, see ya at the challenge?" She opened the mansion doors and walked off.

 **Harvey: (CONF.) Well...wasn't exactly expecting my jokes to make Deb go on some rant-slash-lesson of life monologue...okay...**

Dennis was off going to the outhouse. She seemed happy, smelling the things around her and enjoying what she had. Things all seemed swell until she saw her motorcycle - broken apart and destroyed. Dennis ran up to her vehicle in shock and fear. She held what was left of her motorcycle - bits, pieces, and a note written with oil for some odd reason.

 _Dear Destroyed Lung Girl Bitch Trash Queen or Whatever You Call Yourself,_

 _I have no idea who you are, but I can say one thing, you're up to something! You think that your quietness is gonna get ya far and guess what? It did! But I'm not falling for it anymore! You're more than that! There's something dangerous inside of you that is gonna get you that million dollars by yourself! And that's not happening! Watch your back!_

 _P.S - Try hiding better next time when you stalk two normal dudes going off to make a cute surprise that'll blow Chris away :)_

 _With love,_

 _you know who :)_

Dennis ripped the letter up and ran off.

 **Dennis: (CONF.) *on paper, annoyed and confused* What did I do to Leo?! Did I hurt his feelings?! IT makes NO SENSE! Why does he randomly want me gone?! What do I do?!**

 **...**

The final 6 were all standing now in the campgrounds looking at a huge pile of stuff by them. Chef was still unloading things as Chris was explaining the challenge, "Okay, today, the challenge is simple! You must create your own vehicle in 30 minutes, and when I blow my horn, you will race it across the beach of Kiki Island! Simple, right? GO!" The final 6 ran off to the pile of stuff that Chef unloaded and went to building.

Vera, Deb, and Harvey were together, gathering things into piles. "Remember you two," Vera started, "We secretly help build our stuff! But, try to make it look like we're against each other!" She laid her stuff down and started making things. Harvey was having a hard time bringing his things to his working area, but Deb helped him before going to her business.

Leo and Caige, who looked soggy, wet, and dirty, were sharing a pile of stuff and building their vehicles. Caige seemed annoyed that he was hauling the most things, but still tried as hard as he could. Leo was building a bike with wheels and a handle, but was eyeing Dennis in intimidation, trying to scare her.

 **Leo: (CONF.) So I checked the outhouse and it looks like Dennis got the message...nice! Scaring her out of this competition is a good thing...can't underestimate anyone now! Dennis is still here for a reason, and it's 'cause of her quietness...which I can't tolerate!**

Leo was doing well with his intimidation tactics, but Dennis tried her best to not let it get to her. She was working fast, recreating her motorcycle almost exactly as it was the first time before Leo destroyed it. Everyone seemed surprised by how good she was at the challenge, but Chris announced that there was a bout 5 minutes left to build.

"Harvey...psst...Harvey!" Vera whispered loudly, "You think we can get Dennis on our side? A 4-way vote against Leo is gonna slay the competition!"

"Well maybe she wants to be left alone..." Harvey whispered back, "Let her do what she wants, she might win."

Vera sighed and answered, "I don't know, she seems like an easy target...maybe later..." she then went back to work.

After a few minutes, Chris threw his hands in the air, "Okay! Let's get up to the starting point marked by a strand of tape!" They all got up to the starting point and prepared to race. Caige had a tricycle, Leo had a bike, Harvey had a go-cart, Deb had roller-skates, Dennis had a motorcycle, and Vera had a bike as well. Chris held the horn up, "Whoever makes a full circumference around the beach and gets back to the campgrounds wins the challenge! On your mark...get set...GO!" He blew his horn, and campers were on their way.

 **...**

At first, Caige was pushing far with his bike, ahead of the pack. Behind him, Harvey was going at send place with his go-cart, and was beside Vera, who was struggling to stay controlled on her bike. Deb was behind them, a bit annoyed that her roller-skates weren't going as fast as she wanted. After some speeding up, Deb surpassed Vera and Harvey, which pissed Vera off a bit. Dennis was driving her motorcycle at a good speed, trying to not ram into others and hurt them. She soon felt that someone was near her. She turned to her right and glared at Leo, who was smiling back at her.

"What's up Dennis?!" Leo asked, then laughed, "Oh wait, you don't have your paper, huh? Oh well!" He started ramming into Dennis at a slow pace, and Dennis felt even more annoyed. Dennis picked up the pace, and pushed past Leo, Vera and Harvey.

Caige and Deb reached the beach. Dennis entered the beach and started picking up the pace to get Caige and Deb. Caige was pushing his feet extremely hard, and veins were popping out big time all over his body. Deb slowed down because the sand was slowing down her rollerskating, but she kept pushing. Dennis had reached a pretty fast speed and reached up to Caige. She winked at him, and started giving Caige a competitive glare, making him laugh.

 **Dennis: (CONF.) *on paper* Isn't he allied with Leo? Aren't I supposed to hate him?**

Vera and Harvey finally got to the beach and were struggling trying to help each other. Harvey was using a stick to keep Vera balanced at fast speeds. Vera was screaming for almost the entire time, and Harvey was getting more and more annoyed.

"Vera! Shut up! I can't focus with your screaming!" Harvey yelled. Vera seemed hurt and mad, but brushed it off and stopped crying.

 **Harvey: (CONF.) Vera is getting on my nerves! URRG!**

 **Vera: (CONF.) Does Harvey hate me? He can't just act like an asshole all of a sudden! But whatever, he's helping me and that's all that matters right now...well...destroying Leo matters too but I'll deal with that later!**

Caige and Dennis were still neck and neck and acting funny with each other. Then, all of a sudden, Leo jumped out of the cliff and jumped onto Caige's bike, scaring the two, "Remember me, Dennis?!" Leo started, holding up a gun and cocking it, "Psycho Leo's ready to play and ready for a kill!" He shoots the gun and Dennis is hit out straight in the side and falls off of her motorcycle, which rams into a large rock near the sea. Leo laughs and grabs the steering wheel of Caige's bike, "Let's go ally! Gotta get Chris's surprise up and running!" Caige, worried and scared, screamed for help, but was unable to stop Leo from stoping. Caige and Leo disappear into the forest.

Deb soon sees Dennis lying on the sand, looking dead, "DENNIS!" She screamed. She stopped moving and went down to Dennis's side, and searched for breathing, "What do I do, what do I do?" she whimpered, "HELP HELP ME! DENNIS GOT SHOT IN THE SIDE!" Vera and Harvey arrived at the scene and stopped to go to Dennis.

"DEB!" Harvey yelled, staring CPR just in case, "What happened?!"

"I..I.. I heard a loud sound and next thing you know, Deb falls out of her motorcycle and has a gunshot wound in her side!"

Vera looked around, curious and angered. She soon realizes what has happened and glares at the ground.

 **Vera: (CONF.) Leo...shot...Dennis...he...shot...Dennis...he had to...that little...that little fucker shot a girl with no lungs and has disappeared...funny, isn't it?**

Chris and Chef arrived, "What is going on?!"

Chef looked at Dennis's wound and shook his head, "I don't got the resources to help her...we need to get her to the hospital...come on!" He grabbed Dennis in his arms and put her in a boat in the dock. He started the engine, and the boat left the island, disappearing in the horizon.

Chris still was in shock, "What...happened...why did she get shot? Who the hell brought a gun here?"

Deb, who was in tears, answered, "I was at the outhouse trying to get cleaning supplies...and..." her voice was breaking, "I remember seeing some guns with ammo hanging on the shelf...why Chris? How irresponsible can you get?" She soon broke down, and was comforted by Harvey.

"You know what? Let's wait 'till tonight and see Dennis's condition...maybe she'll be fine...or maybe she's dead, who knows!" He laughs, the stops when he sees that no one found it funny, "Well...alright then! See ya tonight!

 **...**

 **(Nighttime at the mansion)**

In the kitchen, Vera, Harvey, and Deb were together, awaiting Dennis's fate. Deb was cleaning dishes even though they were already clean, Vera was on her phone, and Harvey was looking at the clock tick. Soon, the doors opened and they all looked to Chris, who walked in with a piece of paper, "Got the results from the doctor..."

The three gathered to Chris. He began reading the news, "Well...Dennis is in critical condition, but she'll heal fine and will be good in a few weeks time." Everyone sighed, and Chris continued on, "But, due to the conditions and.." Chris looked scared, "Ongoing bullying that Dennis has received from others on Total Drama Kiki Island 3, Dennis will be removed from competing and is subject to staying in the hospital until the finale, where she is allowed to come back under someone's care." He crumpled the paper, "Really?! Bullying?! Do you know what rep I'll get from that?!"

Deb looked mad, "Someone got shot because you weren't responsible to hide guns from a psycho! So don't blame us! Blame you for encouraging this hate!"

Chris tried to counter, but loud bombing sounds were heard from outside. Curious, everyone left the mansion and took a look outside, shocked at what they saw.

They saw that the surrounding islands had been bombed and were destroyed. Everyone was scared, and Chris noticed a letter falling from the sky. He grabbed it and read it aloud,

 _Dear Chris and everyone else,_

 _I've always been fascinated about why teenagers at my age are so interested in reality shows...they're all garbage and do nothing but hurt people...and I'm here to help :)_

 _I will be ending Total Drama once and for all...a bomb-tastic ending, am I right?! And you can't stop me...I am prepared to fight this reality show disease affecting us teenagers..._

 _P.S - There's a whole lot more to me than meets the eye... :)_

 _I wish you all the luck in surviving my wrath,_

 _Leo Scardovi_

"What the actual fuck?!" Harvey said, "What is up with Leo?! Is he a psychopath killer or something?!"

Deb shivered, "Oh my god...I can't...I can't believe that being on a reality show is this messed up and random...oh..."

The cameras turn off.

 **...**

 **I'M SORRY THAT THE ENDING AS SO RANDOM AND SCARY AND DUMB, BUT I FELT LIKE IT SET THE PLOT FOR LEO! Really, everything has been climbing slowly to this...the next episode is the climax of the season, if you will.**

 **So, comment on what ya thought and vote for your favorite 3! Thanks for reading!**


	15. It All Comes Down To You

**Episode 11 - It All Comes Down To You**

 **...  
**

The scene opened up from where it left off - Chris was scared, looking around Kiki Island, hoping that there was someone that could help, "Where is Chef?! I need him! He'd know what to do! What's Leo gonna do to us? No, I can't die now! I'm too attractive for this!" Chris started crying, making Vera, Harvey, and Deb roll their eyes.

Harvey looks to Vera, "What do we do? Leo's planning something..and bombing the outer islands must be the beginning!"

"I..I don't know...I'm disgusted..." Vera said, "Why is Leo doing this? To get back at reality shows? It makes no sense! Where would someone go in order to kill off the entire Kiki Island and everyone on it?"

"I know!" Deb answered after a few seconds, "The volcano! Kiki Volcano! If he bombs it, a huge explosion will happen and kill everyone for sure!" Deb turns to volcano, trying to be brave, "Maybe that's where he disappeared to with Caige when he shot Dennis during the challenge!"

Everyone gasped.

"Caige?!" Chris said, "He has something to do with this?!"

Deb shrugged, "Well..maybe not. Leo jumped onto Caige's bike during the challenge and forced him out so maybe he doesn't. But still, Caige could very well be in danger too!"

Chris throws his hands in the air, "Okay! New challenge! Stop Leo from doing what he's trying to do and killing us all! I...I'll be at the dock...waiting for Chef...with his boat..." he starts stepping away from the screen, "And away from Kiki Island until you guys finish the challenge!" Chris runs to the dock.

Vera shakes her head, "So stupid..." she groans, "Should we be worried? Maybe Leo's playing a joke? Maybe he's some famous actor working on a movie role or something! Maybe I've overestimated him this entire time!"

"I doubt it," Harvey added, "This seems all too much...we need to find him and Caige..."

Deb starts heading to the volcano, "Let's go to the volcano! If he wants to kill us he's gotta be there ready to bomb it!"

"Wait!" Harvey yelled, "Don't jump to conclusions! He might be at another island, waiting for us to go to the top of the volcano and set the explosion there! Think it through Deb!"

Vera started going to the campgrounds, "I'm going to the campgrounds to investigate and find anything suspicious...you guys investigate too...take some time to gather our thoughts...maybe Leo's playing a game with us. Vera disappeared, and Deb and Harvey looked at each other with fear.

 **Vera: (CONF.) It's go time. Time to take out Leo once and for all! There's no stopping now...or I'll die!**

 **Harvey: (CONF.) I swear, if I die because some psycho tried to bomb the volcano...**

 **Deb: (CONF.) *shivers* I have to be brave here..this...this can't be happening to me...**

 **...**

The scene shifts to Caige, bound and gagged in rope. He was fluttering his eyes, trying to regain his consciousness. He had no idea what happened after he saw Leo shoot Dennis in the side. When he finally realized what was going on, he screamed through the rope wrapped around his mouth, which didn't let him scream out louder. All of a sudden, a door opened, making Caige close his eyes from how bright the lights were.

Caige couldn't tell who the silhouette at the door was, but it came closer, and Caige's eyes were wide in shock at who he saw.

Leo was standing above him. He had a very horrible, psychotic smile and was holding a gun in one hand and a keyboard, "What's up Caige, how are things?!"

Caige tried to talk, but was muffled. Quickly, Leo took the rope off of him, "What?" Leo asked.

"What's going on? Who did this to me? Where are we? How did I get here? Last time I got here I...I..." Caige pauses and looks at Leo's legs. He then finished, "You pistol-whipped me when you drove me away from the course at the challenge...you...you..." Caige couldn't finish his thoughts since Leo hit him again with the gun.

Leo, smiling scarily, leans over to Caige's side, whose side of his head was bloody from the hit, "Caige...I'm going to kill everyone on Total Drama...these teenage idiots who thought that joining this show was going to make them famous...so stupid! And I decided one day...how about I stop this? So...I joined the show...and I've been planning for this very moment..." Leo got to Caige's ear and whispered, "For a long time...it's all planned out. My parents are rich, and I took their credit cards and all the money they've been saving since they were born and have used it to concoct a plan that will show what happens when you endanger teens like us...and Total Drama will be over with!" Leo then grabs Caige's ear and lifts him up, "And Caige...you will be the one that'll finish things up for me...ready? Let's go!" Without hesitation, Leo threw Caige onto the floor and dragged him buy the feet out of the room, with Caige struggling to get out of his reach.

 **...**

The cameras were now on Vera, Deb, and Harvey, who were searching all around the island for clues. Vera was throwing stuff around Leo's room in the mansion and found a plastic bag full of crumpled papers. It was filled with drawings of the Kiki Volcano, bear robots, a large TV screen, and receipts that sold explosives and everything else the drawings showed. All of them led to one credit card with the last name of 'Scardovi' - the last name of Leo. Finally happy that she found answers, Vera ran out of the mansion and ran to Deb and Harvey, who were waiting outside as well.

"Found anything? We didn't find shit!" Harvey said. Vera throws the plastic bag at Harvey and he feels overwhelmed by all the papers he finds. They all sit on the floor and look through the papers, "Oh my..." Harvey moans, "Leo THOUGHT through this! Surprised that I didn't know anything about him!"

Vera keeps looking at the drawing of Kiki Volcano with a large TV screen on it and bear robots next to the TV, "This...this picture specifically scares me...is this what he wants to do?"

"The receipts pay for them...so it must be," Deb adds in, dropping more receipts, "We need to confront the volcano now...we have to see in person..." she gulps and stands up, "Come on. We can't waste time."

Vera and Harvey stand up. "Let's take Chef's jeep," Harvey said, "I'll drive." The girls nodded and ran off to the outhouse. They jumped into the jeep, turned it on, and sped off to the volcano.

Harvey parked the jeep at the base of the volcano and everyone got out, "The sides of the volcano are too narrow for the jeep to make it to the top...we gotta run like our lives depend on it..."

Deb started running past them, "Because they are! Come on!" Vera and Harvey started following, noticing the storm starting falling around the island.

The three reached the top of the volcano and were shocked at what they saw. Bear robots were standing around the hole of the volcano, which was burning bright red. Also, a large TV screen was there. The robots noticed the three and grabbed them, who started kicking and screaming to get out of their reach. The robots dropped the three of them in front of the TV and it turned on, showing Leo in alive chat.

"What's up guys?!" Leo said, laughing out loudly, "Didn't think this random shit would happen, huh? Oh...guess you shouldn't underestimate!"

"Well, maybe if you showed how much of an asshole you are, maybe we wouldn't be surprised!" Harvey said. A robot hit him in the head with a gun, but he didn't get injured.

Leo smiled, nodding, "So nice to see my plan going as it should...so let's get to business...I'm destroying Kiki Island...once and for all! And to do it...I'm bombing the volcano which should finish you all off!" He looked at what he was seeing through the live chat, "Oh, where's Chris? To scared and left you? Oh...wait...this is the exact reason I'm destroying the island!" He laughs.

"And killing us?!" Deb yelled out, "It doesn't make sense that you want to save teens from joining reality TV yet you're about to kill us now!"

"Oh..." Leo said, embarrassed, "Might as well! So...let's begin! Sacrifice time!"

"WHAT?!" The three said.

"We're throwing you all into the volcano as sacrifice! Easy way to kill you! Now let's start with...of course! Vera! My enemy! Robots!" Leo pointed to Vera, and she was carried up by the robots.

"HELP ME! NO! !STOP! HELP!" Vera screamed, and was held from the top of volcano, "NO!"

Harvey tried to stop the robots, but was held down, "Don't do it! Sacrifice me! Kill me! Don't kill her!" But, no one listened.

Vera started crying, and Harvey was struggling to get robots off of him. Scared, but bravely, Deb grabs a gun lying on the floor and throws it straight at the robot holding Vera up. The robot is thrown into the volcano with Vera, but Deb grabs Vera's hand in time. Vera was now dangling by Deb's hand. With some strength, Deb pulls her up and hugs Vera. But, their moment was stopped when the robots started running to them. With Harvey out of reach, he grabs a gun and starts shooting at the robots, who malfunction and fall into the volcano, making it rumble even more. The three cheered and hugged.

"NO!" Leo yelled and pulled Caige out from the side, "See this dude?! Caige?! He will set your deaths for real! Push the button Caige!" Leo holds up a red button, making everyone nervous.

The three gasp.

"Caige?!" Vera yelled, "You're in this too?!"

"No! No! It's not like that AT ALL! See...I..." but, he was slapped by Leo.

"PUSH...THE...BUTTON!" Leo yelled, "Do you wanna kill them or not?!"

Caige started whining, "I DON'T! LET ME GO!" Caige was then pushed to the floor.

"Whatever...didn't wanna do it on my own but..." Leo pressed the button and a loud rumble was heard. The ground of the volcano started shaking.

"RUN!" Harvey yelled, grabbing the girls and running down the side of the volcano. Lava flowed out and started sliding the volcano, making the three run even faster.

All of a sudden, a plane arrived, hovering above the three. Chris appeared and threw a ladder down, "Grab it! We gotta go! We know where he is!" Vera moved past them all, and started climbing the ladder.

"Vera! Help!" Harvey yelled, who was holding Deb with him.

"I..I can't!" Vera complained, "It's too dangerous!"

"Seriously?" Harvey said, annoyed. He threw himself at the ladder, and held onto it while holding onto Deb, who was dangling by Harvey's arm. Both were afraid and couldn't climb up since the plane was already in the sky.

"Chris!" Harvey yelled, "Where are we going?!"

"To the place where he only could've sent a live chat request on a computer near here...Paradise Falls!" Chris said, looking to Chef, who was trying to avoid the thunderstorm. He looked down, "Hang in there!" Chef steered the plane well, and were well on there way to the housing of the eliminated contestants.

 **...**

The plane safely made it to Paradise Falls and successfully landed on top of Paradise Hotel, where the eliminated contestants stayed at until the finale. But this time, the island was desolate. Not a single soul was roaming the island, which confused Harvey.

"Where is everybody?" Harvey asked, "That reminds me...how come this season you guys aren't doing elimination interviews? I go to the Total Drama website but I never see them...what's up Chris?"

"And where is everybody?! Shouldn't they be here...SAFE?!" Deb exclaimed.

Chris glared at Harvey and Deb, "That's not what's important! We need to go down one floor to confront Leo at the main control room! He's gotta be there!" He pointed to the stairs, "Capture him! GO!" He randomly got his horn out and blew it, making the three run inside.

There was a long stairwell that led to the control room, and Vera found the door to it first. With all her strength, she busted it down, and looked to Leo, who was looking at Kiki Island burning down from his monitor. Surprised, Leo turned around and saw Vera, who was soaked from the thunderstorm, "The fuck..." Leo said, "How..."

"AAARRRGGHH!" Vera yelled, and jumped on top of Leo, and began slapping each other. Harvey and Deb came in next. Harvey tried to hold Leo down, but was pulled in by Leo while Vera was thrown against a wall. Deb immediately ran to Caige, who was bounded by ropes.

"Caige...come on...let me help.." Deb found a knife and ripped the ropes up. She finished it, and Caige stood up.

"Thank you so much!" Caige said, hugging Deb hard, making her feel weird.

Leo was on Harvey and punching him out bloody. Harvey tried to protect his face, but couldn't move under Leo's strength.

Vera, who recovered from getting thrown to a wall, spotted a needle with some fluid in it. Without hesitation, Vera grabbed it and ran to Leo. She jabbed it into Leo's neck, and after a few seconds, he collapsed.

There was some silence, but Chris and Chef ran into the room and started cheering, "We're saved! You saved us!" Chris yelled, hugging Vera, "Oh my god...I could've lost my job for this!" He looked down to Leo, who was passed out from the injection, "Well...we all know what's gonna happen..."

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

Leo was lying on top of a floatie, and started drifting away. It was the next morning and the weather was extremely warm.

"Bye!" Vera happily cheered. She turned to Harvey, "We did it...finally!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Nice!"

Harvey blushed, "Oh...uh...yeah...uh...yeah..um.." he then just stopped talking, with Vera laughing.

Deb looked to a ravaged Kiki Island in the distance, burnt down and destroyed. Nothing seemed to exist there. She looked to Caige, "We lost everything...but the show is still on..."

Caige nodded, "Yeah...everything is gone..."

 **Caige: (CONF.) *holds immunity idol* Except for one thing...*starts flipping it in the air***

A boat arrived with Chef and Chris on it.

"Come on guys! Back to Kiki Island!" Chris cheered.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"But the island's destroyed! What are we gonna do? Don't the authority know?!"

Chris chuckled, "Oh Deb...always cracking jokes! Come on now! Unless you don't wanna win $500,000!" The contestants, seeming reluctant, went with it anyway, and headed back to Kiki Island.

 **...**

 **I'm really sorry if this was the most random, craziest, rushed, and most unrealistic challenge I've ever thought of, but it was an idea I've always wanted to come alive, so there it is!**

 **What do you think of Leo's overall storyline? Was it too much? What are your thoughts on the final 4? Best final 4 out of all 3 seasons I've made?**

 **Anyways, comment and vote on the poll! (P.S - This vote WILL DECIDE who makes the final episode)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	16. Wasted Time

**Episode 12 - Wasted Time**

 **It's time to find out who's in the finale! Also, there's a pretty important note at the end, so make sure you read it!**

 **Also, this chapter is shorter than usual...sorry...what can you really talk about when there's 4 people left and Kiki Island is destroyed?**

 **...**

After stopping Leo from killing everybody, Chris and Chef sent the remaining final 4 back to Kiki Island, which had been destroyed by the erupted volcano, which ceased its outbursts. They all had to sleep out in the open, and felt terrible doing it.

It was finally the next day, and the final 4 were out with each other, eating breakfast that Deb improvised since the mess hall was burnt down.

Vera, Harvey, and Deb were sitting in a circle, eating ham sandwiches.

"You know," Harvey started, "This is pretty good considering Kiki Island is messed up! Nice one Deb!" He smiles, and continues eating.

"Thanks!" Deb replied, and kept eating as well. She then looked over to the other side of the campgrounds, where Caige was sitting alone on a broken trunk of a tree, "Should we get Caige over here? You know...as a friendly gesture considering he had to deal with Leo?"

Vera shook her head furiously, "No! He's been friends with Leo for some time, he could still be trying to finish what Leo left off..." she bit off some bread, "Simple plan today, get Caige out, then the finale will be easy."

"Hey!" Deb said, a bit upset, "Don't judge him! He looked genuinely scared! We need to give him a fair chance here!" She gets up, "I'll talk to him!" Deb walks off, with Vera making a pissed face at Deb behind her back.

"What's wrong?" Harvey asked Vera, "It's typical Deb."

Vera sighed, "Yeah, well she needs to realize that she's this close to the end of the game and she's trying to give an advantage to someone who can easily go home now! Caige is technically a threat! He is a jock, if you forgot!"

Harvey looks down, "Vera...just..you're so competitive..."

"I am having fun...but I have a goal, if you didn't know..." Vera threw her trash into a makeshift bin, "Come on Harvey...let's do something..." Even though Harvey didn't want to get up, he ended up doing it anyway and left with Vera to the beach, avoiding the lava that remained on the island.

 **Vera: (CONF.) It's crunch time! I've made the final 4, which is a pretty big accomplishment! So, Harvey and I gotta take Caige out...it's the easiest choice! But Deb..well...she's made it far...so she's obviously got some fire in her, but I don't really trust her...she's too friendly...and it could break the alliance I have with her and Harvey...I have to keep my eye on her!**

 **Harvey: (CONF.) I'm REALLY surprised I've made it this far! Like, who knew I was that strong? Well...Vera kinda pushed me with her so...whatever! I'm still here! Anyways, Vera is right, Caige technically is the one to eliminate, but at the same time, what if he wins the challenge? He'll instantly be in the finale and which one of our alliance members will go home? It's getting down now...can't let my guard down!**

The camera moved to Deb and Caige by the broken trunk of the tree, talking and eating.

"Were you surprised that you've made it this far?" Deb asked, handing Caige more ham sandwiches.

Caige chuckled and shrugged, "Not really..." Deb starts laughing. "No, but seriously, I've held myself together for the entire show...I mean, Leo did caught me off guard with his psycho thingie but, it's good..I'm fine, and I'm ready to win!"

Deb smiles, "Not unless I do!"

Caige chuckles, "Nice spirit Deb!" There was a few minutes of silence, and Caige asked, "How's Alex?"

Deb was surprised, "Wait, what? What?"

"Oh..I mean...your boyfriend, Alex...the albino? Have you kept connected to him even though he's gone?" Caige took out his phone, "I've been texting Taya every day since she's left...did you know that Chris let them out into the open ocean without any help? Apparently, they were supposed to leave on duck floaties for comedic relief, but there was no help when they stopped filming, and it wasn't until the authorities found out that they saved the eliminated contestants lost at sea and are keeping them until the finale!"

Deb looked mad, "Fucking Chris...hate him...better not happen to me..."

Caige nodded, "Same here!" He put his phone in his pocket, but something fell out - the immunity idol, "Shit!" He yelled, trying to put the idol in his pocket again, but Deb noticed immediately.

"Is that...the immunity idol?!" Deb whispered out loudly.

 **Deb: (CONF.) But...I assumed the idol got burnt down when the volcano erupted...shit...Vera's gonna burst!**

"No..no! Deb! I promise...it's not what it looks like!" Caige begged, "Please don't tell Vera! She'll...she'll rip my throat out! You don't know what she could do! Think about it, don't you think she's a bit too rough?"

"Well...a bit...but it shows she's competitive..." Deb stands up, "I won't tell, but..." she leans close to Caige, "Don't assume you'll live on this show any longer just 'cause you have the idol..." Deb walks off, leaving Caige scared.

 **Caige: (CONF.) Fuck me! What if Deb tells...I..I gotta take her out! Can't have any dangers here...not at the final 4!**

 **Deb: (CONF.) Hell yeah am I gonna tell this to Vera! It's like...the best way for her to finish her life goals on the show! And besides...it's nice to know I did something sneaky on the show!**

Chris came out on a jeep with Chef, and waved his hands out, "Jump in guys! Got the challenge ready for you!" The finalists, looking excited, jumped in and Chef drove to the forest clearing. When they finally got there, they noticed that the forest was almost burnt out. Trees were on the ground, burnt down, the grass and ground were black from the lava, and it didn't look like animals were around.

"Oh my..." Deb mumbled to herself. She looked to Caige, who agreed to what she said, and smiled. Vera noticed at this and made an obvious frown.

"Alright...first...let's clap for the final 4...they've risked their lives on this show...and today...will be the final challenge before the finale!" Chris and Chef start clapping, but the contestants don't.

"Wait!" Caige asked, "So...is there like...a double elimination today? I mean...when's the finale?"

Chris smiled, "Good question Caige! This season, we've decided that the final episode will have 3 people fighting for the $500,000 at Paradise Falls, where we were yesterday! Everyone will be there, and it'll be a nice, friendly way to end the season!"

Vera scoffs, "Doubt it'll be nice or friendly!"

Chris frowns, "Whatever Vera! Now, moving on with the challenge! Today, each of you must carry an object found in a bag to the beach, where a finish line is. The first three people to pass that finish line first will make it to the finale! And whoever doesn't...is eliminated right away! So...Chef, where's the bag?!"

Chef pulled out a black plastic bag and started reaching in it and handing objects to everyone. Caige was given a large boulder, Harvey was given a rat in a cage, Vera was given a heavy bottom of a tree trunk, and Deb was given a hot plate of soup.

"Really? Soup?" Deb asks. She then takes a smell of it, "Smells nice, though!" Chef smiles and walks to Chris.

 **Deb: (CONF.) Chef seems to like me now from all the stuff I've done in the cafeteria! Pretty cool to know that you've helped others!**

Chris held his horn up, "Now...remember, whoever doesn't make it past first loses automatically...and also...don't think this challenge is easy...GO!" He blows his horn and the final 4 are off into the forest.

 **...**

Caige was in the lead, making sure that the boulder he was crying was equally balanced on his hands.

 **Caige: (CONF.) One way someone wins this show is with strength! And with individual challenges, I could win with strength easily! I just gotta make sure I don't fuck up along the way!**

Behind him, but not too far, Vera, Harvey, and Deb were speed walking, with all of them struggling to move together. Vera started complaining about her tree trunk, "This challenge is SO dumb! Does Chris really think this is fun? Urrg!" She then threw it onto the floor, "Harvey! Help me with it, please?"

Harvey sighs, "I don't know...this rat looks rowdy..." He points to the rat, who seems mad and starts scratching the walls containing it, "Ask Deb!"

"Deb?" Vera asks.

But, Deb was shown sipping on the soup, "Oh! Sorry...haha..." she wipes her mouth, "Yeah..no...but! I an tell you something...something...JUICY!" Deb chuckles, and Vera looks curious.

"What?" Vera asks.

"Well," Deb starts, "Let's say that..well..the immunity idol is still around, and...a certain athlete who's way ahead of us in the challenge right now has it...cool?"

Vera's eyes few huge, shocked at what she heard. Instantly, she carried her tree trunk with random strength and starts running, "Come on you two! We've got an idol to take away!"

 **Vera: (CONF.) I...need...that...idol! In case anything happens, I've got myself backed up! Hehe..time to finish my work here!**

Caige soon reached a part of the forest that had multiple rocks bunched up with black stuff on it. Carefully, he jumped on the rocks, hoping that he wouldn't fall and hurt himself. All of a sudden, he hears fast footsteps behind him, "Huh?" he tells himself. He then sees Vera, Harvey, and Deb running into the area, ready to fight.

"Get ready to have that idol ripped from your body Caige!" Vera yelled, throwing her tree trunk in the air and jumping on the rocks to Caige. Harvey, who seemed surprised, caught Vera's tree trunk in time. Deb looked to Vera, and smiled.

Vera jumped on Caige and started touching his body to find the idol, "Where...is...that...idol!" Vera screamed, trying to stop Caige's struggle.

"Vera! Stop! It's not...it's not worth it!" Harvey yelled. He was then grabbed by Deb, who started dragging him away, "What? Where are we going?"

Deb yelled, "Vera's got this! We can go ahead!"

"Go ahead!" Vera yelled to reassure Harvey and Deb. She then looked back to Caige, who still wouldn't stop moving. Harvey frowned, but was tugged by Deb and they both disappeared.

Harvey and Deb had already reached the beach, and were cheering when they saw the finish line. They crossed it together, then cheered even more.

"I'm in the finale!" Harvey squealed and gave Deb a huge hug, and she gave it back.

Chris cheered, "Nice ones! Kinda...kinda surprising that you're here...but...you're here! Congrats!" Harvey then looked to the forest, feeling nervous for Vera.

On the rocks, Caige's shirt was being ripped off by Vera, who was trying hard to find the idol. Soon, the idol fell out of Caige's pocket, and Vera squealed. She picked it up and started cheering, "Finally! I got it back! Now I..." she then looked around. Caige was gone, "Oh FUCK!" Vera screamed, and ran to the beach.

Caige was running without a shirt on to the finish line with Vera trailing behind. Quickly, he made it past, and began cheering, "YES! YES YES YES!" He started jumping around with joy.

Harvey looked disappointed and watched Vera pass the finish line in shock, "Vera...no..." he mumbled.

Vera was still standing there in shock and sadness, "I...I...I lost?"

Caige chuckled and winked at Vera, "Maybe you shouldn't have been so keen on that idol and worried about yourself! Now who's the loser!" Vera tried to attack Caige again, but was held back by Harvey.

Chris smiled, "Well, there you got it! The final 3! Caige, Deb, and Harvey! An eclectic final 3 if I say so myself! So Vera...let's get you set up for elimination!" Chef forcefully grabs Vera and takes her to the dock.

 **...**

 **(Elimination Ceremony)**

Vera was thrown on the floatie and started going into the distance, "It's too hot!" she complained, "Why can't I leave tonight! I have an idol!" She yells, and holds it up, shocking Chef.

Chris scoffs, "Please! Did I tell you guys about that! I just put that there in case I wanted it...but I didn't! So pretty much, you've wasted your entire run on this show for nothing! See ya tomorrow at the finale!" He starts waving.

"Wait!" Vera pleaded, "Let me stay for the night! It'll be easier!"

"Nope! Chef'll pick you up tomorrow...until then...good luck!" Vera soon disappeared. "Okay final 3...great job! I'll see ya tomorrow!" Chris and Chef walked away, leaving Harvey, Deb, and Caige together.

Harvey started walking off, looking sad, "Good luck tomorrow guys..." he then left, leaving Caige and Deb.

"Bye!" Deb cheered, then left as well, leaving Caige to ponder his thoughts.

 **Caige: (CONF.) Today passed by so quick...man...but at least I'm in the finale...but Deb...that...that lying bitch...she's going** **down tomorrow...you can bet me on that!**

 **...**

 **This is probably the worst episode of the season, I just have no energy to write now 'cause my hands are aching from typing and I lose focus so much...should I take a break for a few days?**

 **Anyways, as I said, the elimination is based off the votes, and Vera got the lowest amount of votes so...cool...I guess.**

 **So, comment on some questions (I never thought abt. doing this till now) What do you think of the final 3? Best one? Do you like the characters and their overall story arc of the season? What are you excited for to see in the finale? Anything you want to happen?**

 **Also, a poll is up to decide the winner of the season...you can only choose one too...so get voting! It's important if you want your favorite to win!**

 **Sorry again for the rushed chapter - I tried - but hopefully you'll be back to read on the finale!**


	17. Falling Out, Passing Out, Winning Out

**Episode 13 - Falling Out, Passing Out, Winning Out**

 **It's the finale guys! Time to see the winner of Total Drama Kiki Island 3! Enjoy! It's a long one...**

 **...**

After Vera left during the afternoon, the final 3 went off about with their regular day. Caige went off to the beach to call and talk with Taya, and Deb went to cook dinner for everyone left on the island. Harvey was sitting on a rock near the mansion that was burnt down by the volcano, and was quietly thinking to himself.

 **Harvey: (CONF.) I made the finale! YEEESSS! But...Vera's gone...and she was my only ally that I really could trust...so...kinda stuck in a weird position at the moment...**

The day passed on and things got even hotter, the final 3 all complained to Chris, so he recommended they take a swim at the beach to cool off and relax before the finale started the next day. They all went, and went for a swim.

Caige seemed to be doing laps from the beach to a certain point of the ocean and back. He was going very fast, and it made Harvey feel intimidated. Deb was still making sandwiches, but was soon confronted by Harvey, who took a seat next to her.

"So Deb..." Harvey started, "How are ya?"

Deb nods, "Good...good...how are you?"

Harvey sighs, "A bit sad...you know, Vera's gone and she was really my ally since the beginning and she's the reason I've made it this far and..." he shrugs, "Feels lonely to not have someone to help."

"I get it..." Deb says, putting some bread on ham, "But at the end of the day, you've made it all the way here, so you had to have done something right...you, me, and Caige did something right to get to the finale..." she smiles, "It's the end now...we made it."

"Yeah, but, how can I compete against Caige? He's an athlete! And I'm just..you know...nothing."

Deb chuckles, "Being an athlete doesn't make you more stronger or smarter than anyone else. It's having drive to succeed...and Caige has that drive...and I do too...and you too...Harvey.." Deb sighs, "Forget about it now, okay? We've made it to the end, and the last thing that we should worry about are loose strings with each other...try your best at the finale and hope that you can win..." Harvey sighs, then walks off, leaving Deb to herself.

 **Deb: (CONF.) Okay, so I'm in the final 3...yay! But, I do have loose strings to fix...with Caige! I get that my plan on eliminating him was sneaky, but really, can I beat Caige on my own? Yeah...NO! So, I'm gonna try to work harder than I have this entire season to make sure I don't lose to him by a landslide...at all!** ***chuckles***

After finishing his swimming laps, Caige got out of the water and noticed that Deb was doing stuff on her own, so, he ran to her and looked down, "Hey Deb...what's up?"

Deb looked to Caige, and felt nervous, but talked with enough confidence, "Doing good..and you?"

"Oh...just feel...betrayed!" He glares at Deb, "Really? Why the fuck did you do that? You ratted me out! Luckily, Vera's stupidity helped me win...but I'm so pissed that you would betray me like that!"

Deb stood up and tried to level up to Caige, "Yeah, well what was I supposed to do?! I was already in a secure alliance with Vera and Harvey, and you were the easy target! It was Vera's fault that you almost lost!"

"But you were involved in it!" Caige answered back, "I've had to go solo for so long without Taya by my side, and I'm here! But still! You tried to hurt me!"

"What do you mean you've gone 'solo' since Taya left?! Leo has been with you for so long! He helped you make it far! Taya left early, not him! So give props to him instead!"

The argument started going off to the deep end, and after that, Caige stormed off, still mad.

 **Caige: (CONF.) I feel so betrayed and mad at Deb! I..I trusted her! Urrg...how could I be so dumb?! *sighs* You know what? Fuck it...fuck it all! I'm in the finale and I'm going to win this! This..this petty beef with Deb shouldn't get in the way with what's at stake...MONEY! It's go time baby!**

The night fell on Kiki Island and Chris arrived at the dock, noticing that the final 3 were waiting for him, "So...got my message, huh?" They all nodded, "Good...we're going to Paradise Falls for the finale...come on...we'll get you in a hotel room so you're rested up for the finale tomorrow morning." The final 3 jumped on, and rode off to Paradise Falls.

When they got there, the island was completely silent, it didn't look like anyone was there.

"Where is everybody? Don't you guys bring the eliminated contestants back for the finale?" Deb asked.

"Yeah...Chef's going out now to pick 'em up...see ya tomorrow Chef!" Chris waved to Chef as we sped away on his boat, "Okay...let's get you set in a room." They all went inside, got keys to a room, and all fell asleep fast, loving the fact that they got a place to sleep in finally.

 **...**

Paradise was almost the complete opposite of Kiki Island. The weather was much more cooler, less dangerous, and more inviting. The hotel was air conditioned and served delicious food served by a sponsor of Total Drama and had a pool and jacuzzi for anyone who wanted to use it.

Harvey was still asleep, turning slowly to his side to make himself more comfortable. When he turned around, he felt something next to him. He tried to push it away, but it was whispering. He opened his eyes quickly and screamed and fell off of his bed at what he saw by him.

Maizy was lying next to him while Vera, Nick, and Mason were standing by the door with balloons and presents. They all cheered, "CONGRATS ON MAKING THE FINALE!" Harvey soon realized what was going on and hugged everyone.

"Thanks guys..." Harvey said. He then felt Maizy hold his hand, "So um...um...time to go?"

Mason smiled, "Go out to the beach! The challenge's gonna be there and I've got music out there playing and Taya and Shauna are dancing for us!" They all leave, leaving Harvey and Vera alone in the room. "Vera..." Harvey said quietly. He looked to Vera, who was smiling at him.

"Congrats...a personal one..." Vera said, and hugged Harvey again, "You deserve it...rooting for you..."

"Really?" Harvey asked, surprised. Vera nodded. "Wow...I honestly thought that you'd hate me for making it instead of you..."

Vera laughs, "No, it's cool! I was dumb...I was so focused on that fake idol for so long...but still...good luck!" She kisses Harvey on the cheek and leaves, leaving Harvey blushing in his room.

 **Harvey: (CONF.) So does this mean...me and Vera are a thing or...what?**

As Vera was leaving, the camera spots Caige walking in a group with a computer monitor with Leo's face on it and Dennis in a wheelchair. They were all talking about things, heading downstairs to the beach.

"Caige..dude...congrats!" Dennis wrote on a sheet of paper. They entered the elevator and pressed the button for the front door.

Caige smiles, "Thanks Dennis! Means a lot that you support me!" Dennis smiles and looks at her gunshot wound, that looked like it was healing, "Is your wound good?"

Dennis wrote on paper, "It's doing great! Doctors said I'll be back in shape after a few more weeks!"

"Great!" Caige cheers and looks to Leo, who is angrily looking at the monitor. Caige leans to the monitor, "How's jail Leo?"

Leo pulls his middle finger out, and Caige laughs. The three were now at the beach, and were surprised at how the beach looked.

Mason was up on a stage playing loud EDM music while Taya was rapping and Shauna was dancing to the music. "TAYA!" Caige yells and starts running across the beach.

Shauna was still dancing when she noticed Caige running across the bech, "Taya! It's Caige!"

Taya stopped rapping instantly and stared at Caige. "Baby! AHH!" Taya jumped off of the stage and ran into Caige's arms. Shauna started squealing and taking photos.

"I missed you so fucking much!" Caige yelled, turning Taya around in their hug.

"I did too boo!" Taya said, kissing Caige on the lips, "Win dis shit, mkay?" Caige nodded, and they walked hand in hand to a seat, watching Mason play his music and Shauna dance.

Near the stage, Deb was sitting with Alex, Valentina, and Vincent, laughing about stuff.

"It's been so long guys, are you all okay?!" Deb asked. She gave Alex a special hug.

"Bad," Valentina asked, "Fucking Chris left us at sea! The authorities found everyone drifting in the sea so they saved us! Then, Chef brought us back last night!" She hugs Vincent, "But at least my big boy's here safe and sound!" Vincent smiles and winks at Deb, who laughs at how adorable they were.

Alex looks to Deb, "Can't believe you actually made it all the way...worked to hard I assume?" They laughed.

"Stop it!" Deb said, giving Alex a small punch on the side, "Besides..." she takes out Alex's headphones, "Got something for you...what you've been missing."

Alex gasps and holds the headphones, proceeding to hug Deb hard, "Thank you! I thought I lost these forever!" Deb smiles then notices Caige looking at her. She turns, feeling uncomfortable.

The music was soon cut off by Chris and Chef who drove in with three booths containing the names of the final 3, "Time to start the final challenge! Each loser must go to the booth of the finalist that you support! Let's go!" The losers ran to the booths, and started chanting the finalist's names. Nick, Mason, Vera, and Maizy were with Harvey. Vincent, Valentina, and Alex were with Deb, and Dennis, Leo, Taya, and Shauna were with Caige. The finalists were also standing in a line that stretched to a finish line. Next to them were huge blocks of metal and seemed to be heavy to carry.

"So, let's explain how things are gonna go here, the challenge will have two parts - the first part will be done to find out who gets 3rd place overall, and the last part of the challenge will battle it out to see who wins the $500,000 and who doesn't and gets runner-up! So...for the first part...each finalist must drag 4 very heavy blocks of metal across in a line over to the finish line. The first two to make it past first will make it to the final challenge...and whoever doesn't.." Chris laughs, "You're out! Also, each finalist may pick one helper to help them with the challenge...so pick 'em!"

"Taya!" Caige yells.

"Vera!" Harvey yells. Vera happily runs up, leaving Maizy alone.

"But babe..." Maizy started. Harvey turned to Maizy, who looked upset, but he turned around to look to Vera.

Alex looked to Deb and stood up. Deb looked a bit worried.

 **Deb: (CONF.) I've got 2 athletes supporting me! It's like...duh! I gotta pick one! But...what will Alex say?**

"Um..." Deb starts, "Vincent?" Vincent smiles and gets up to stand with Deb. Alex seemed offended, but still smiled and gave a thumbs up to Deb, who still felt insecure.

The finalists and their partners were now standing next to their metal blocks, waiting for Chris to let them go.

"Remember...the first two that make it get to the final challenge...ready...set..." He blows the horn, "GOOOOO!"

 **...**

Instantly, Vincent grabbed the blocks of metal and started stacking them up, "Deb! I got ya on this! No need to do anything!" He started walking at a pretty fast pace, with Deb looking worried.

"Are you sure? I won't mind..." Deb said, holding onto the side of a block.

"No! No...it's alright...anything for a friend!" Vincent yelled, and kept going, with Deb following.

The camera goes to Harvey and Vera, who were talking, "What do we do?" Vera asked. She looks to Harvey, "Do you think you can do this?"

Harvey looked scared, "No! How strong do you think I am?!" He points a block, "Carry that...oh! I know! We'll carry one at a time to the finish line!" He struggled to pick one up, but started running off with it, "Hurry up!" Vera still looked confused, but grabbed a block and followed.

Caige and Taya were also working out pretty well. Taya was showing how strong she was by carrying most of the blocks on her hands while Caige was holding them on his head, making sure he didn't tip over. "Mason!" Taya yelled to the smart kid, "Put some tunes on! It'll push me on!"

"Will do!" Mason cheered, and loud music started , making Taya and Caige move faster.

Nick seemed annoyed, "Turn that off! So annoying..."

Shauna looked at Nick, "Don't spoil the fun boo! Just salty you got out first!"

Nick scoffed, "Please! Like I care about this show!"

The finalists were closing in on the finish line, but Deb seemed to be looking at Vincent in a guilty way. She then took some of the blocks out of Vincent's hand, "No. I'm helping...it's my duty...come on.." She seemed to struggle, but Vincent helped her a bit and kept going.

Caige and Taya soon passed the finish line with all their blocks. They dropped them all and started cheering in excitement, hugging and kissing. "We did it! We did it! We won! We won!" Taya screamed, going off to celebrate at her booth.

"Um Taya..." Chris stated, "Caige hasn't...he just made it to the second part of the challenge!"

Taya makes a raspberry at Chris, "Whatever! Bae still made it, love ya!" She blows a kiss to Caige and he blows it back.

Despite looking sick, tired, and struggling, Deb threw her blocks past the finish line and fell to the floor. Vincent past the finish line and went to the sand to look at Deb, who started vomiting, "Deb...Deb you okay?"

Deb got up slowly and nodded, pushing some vomit off of her mouth,"Yeah...good..I'm good...just...need a few seconds..." she got up and walked to the booth, vomiting next to it.

"Ew..." Valentina moaned, and looked away. Alex patted Deb's back and sat her next to him to keep her calm.

Harvey was now walking back to his booth wit Vera in sadness, "Well guys..." he started, "I lost...no surprise there..."

Maizy ran to him and hugged him, "It's okay baby!" She yelled, crying out a river, "You didn't win but you're still number one in my heart!"

Harvey now looked mad, and ripped Maizy off of him, "Stop touching me Maizy! I don't like you and I never did! You creep me out! Just...just STOP!" Everyone looked surprised at Harvey's rant, and Maizy looked hurt, taking a seat next to Mason.

Harvey took a seat as well and Vera sat next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Good job..." Harvey smiled and looked to Maizy, who still looked sad.

Chris walked up to the booths, "So...Harvey didn't make it past the finish line so he is automatically out! Congrats on 3rd place dude...anyways! Our final 2...Caige and Deb! It's time for Part 2 of the final challenge...the obstacle course! Everyone follow me to the ocean, 'cause that's where it's gonna be!"

 **...**

The booths were now seated by the ocean, and they all gasped in awe at the obstacle course that was before them. Caige and Deb were standing next to each other at a starting point, awaiting Chris's instructions.

"Alright final 2! For the final challenge ever, you must go across three different obstacles to reach a circular platform which is the finish line! For the first part, you must swing on three different ropes to reach the other side! If you fall into the water below, you must begin again! After that, you will run across a long stage that has random obstacles popping out of nowhere! If you make it past that obstacle, you must reach the final obstacle - jumping on very small circular platforms to make it to the large circular platform to win! If you make it to the finish line first..you...win...$500,000!" Everyone cheers and they watch Chef hold up a large suitcase of cash. "So, pick a partner again Deb and Caige!"

Alex stood up, "I'll go for Deb!" He went up to the starting point of the challenge and gave Deb a hug, who gave it back as well.

Taya stands up and goes to Caige, "Obviously!" She flips her hair, making people laugh. Caige looked to his booth, smiling at Dennis having out posters cheering him on.

Chris held his horn up and blew it, "GO! GOOD LUCK Y'ALL!" The partners ran up to the first obstacle, and the final challenge begun.

 **...**

Taya and Caige were running really fast, getting hit by water that was being splashed on them by hoses on the sides of the course, "Push through Taya! We're almost at the first obstacle!"

"Ah!" Taya screamed, after getting hit in the face by a flood of water, "Bullshit!" She then was stopped from moving by Caige, after seeing the first obstacle, "So..how we gon' swing?"

"I'll carry us both around to the other side...shouldn't be too hard...let me..grab the rope..." Caige reached for the first rope and held onto it tightly, "Get on my back Taya, we're about to go!"

Before they went off, Deb and Alex got there. "Grab them one at a time!" Deb yelled to Alex, grabbing the rope and swinging to the next rope easily. Deb looked nauseous, but carried on, "Alex! Swing with me! It'll be faster!" Deb then felt a huge amount of water press onto her from above. Deb was screaming but hung on. She looked up, and noticed large buckets being filled up with ocean water and being dumped when they were too full, "Hurry up Alex before they dump water on you!"

"Here goes!" Alex yells, jumping off a rope onto Deb's, "Sorry!" Now both were hanging for their life on one rope, "Jump to the next!" Deb jumped to the next rope, then jumped to the next platform. Alex was struggling, but made it to the other side and held onto to Deb, who started vomiting, "Are you okay?! Come on Deb!"

Deb sighed, "NO..no...it's alright...just keep going..almost there..."Alex held Deb's hand and they ran off.

Caige finally threw himself and Taya to the end of the first obstacle, but Taya started slipping off, "Help me Caige!" Caige held onto her hand as she fell, and with strength, brought her back up. Without time to waste, they ran to the next obstacle.

Both groups were at a long stage that had water spilling on it and random obstacles popping out of nowhere. Chris came on a boat with a megaphone and booths containing the supporting losers, "Remember, you'll never guess what'll hit ya here!" He chuckles and the losers cheer on.

"Alright...we're moving in fast..." Caige mumbled and ran full head with Taya, who was dragged behind. They both seemingly were dodging everything in their way, shocking a lot.

Deb looked around, she seemed sick, but started running, "Come on Alex! We gotta go!" Alex seemed surprised at Deb's determination, and followed. As they weaved around, Deb was dodging with obstacles with ease, using the wet stage as a way to move around quickly.

"Yes!" Alex cheered, "Keep going Deb!" Deb soon made it to the final obstacle, and cheered on for Alex, who was slipping everywhere on the stage.

Caige and Taya made it to the end, and looked angrily at Deb, "Ready to lose Deb?" Caige asked.

Deb shrugged, "Maybe...but I'm not going down without a fight!" She turned to Alex, who slid in next to her. She picked him up, "This is it Alex! The final obstacle...let's go!" Deb started jumping on the small circular platforms with ease, while Alex followed shortly behind.

Caige felt a bit intimidated, "You know what Taya? Maybe you should get back at Deb for ratting me out yesterday!"

Taya smiled evilly, "Maybe I should!" She started jumping around, then got up to Deb and pushed her a bit, "Take that for trying to eliminate my bae!"

Deb looked mad, "Get...get off me!" She shoved Taya, but both didn't fall, "Get over yourself!"

"NO!" Taya yelled, then saw Alex come around and pushed him, "Your boyfriend needs to go too!" Alex seemed shocked at Taya's pushing, and looked mad as well.

"Stay away!" Deb said and tried to jump to another platform, but was tripped by Taya and fell onto the platform on her stomach. Deb's stomach growled and Deb looked even worse.

 **Deb: (CONF.) *sickly* I...think..I..I think all this pressure and tiredness is getting to me...think I'm gonna pass out...again...*groans in pain***

While Deb was lying on the platform in pain, Alex and Taya started fighting to push each other off. Alex was then successfully able to push Taya to the floor, only to fall in as well due to Caige getting there in time, "See ya at the finish line!" Caige yelled, jumping around some more.

Eventually, Caige made one final leap onto the large circular platform and fell to his knees in happiness. Chris rang his horn, "It's done! Caige has won! Caige has won Total Drama Kiki Island 3 and is going home with $500,000! Come back to the beach guys! It's time to wrap things up!" Caige was crying on the platform, but soon came down to the boats, happily cheering with his supporters.

"Deb?" Alex asked, swimming to the platform Deb fell on, "Deb?" He looked to her, and looked upset that she had passed out right there - so close to the finish line as well.

 **...**

The cameras were now at the beach, watching music from Mason play and celebration for Caige's win. Deb had regained consciousness and was cheering for Caige despite her loss.

"So Caige..." Chris asked, "What'cha doing with the money now that you've got it?"

"Give me some!" Valentina added, making some laugh.

Caige scoffs, "Maybe...but really...first, I'm giving some of the money to Dennis...for the lung replacement surgery!" Everyone turned to Dennis, who started crying tears of joy, "Yep! Just helping a friend...and...well...when I first came here...I wanted the money for a soccer stadium but..." he turns to Taya, "I found something more worth that..." Caige then gets to his knees. Everyone gasped. People were whispering and Taya was on the verge of tears.

"Baby...is it true you love me?" Taya said quietly, trying to not let her voice crack.

"I do Taya," Caige says, "And with the money, I want to ask you...

.

...

...

...

.

.

.

..

...

..

..

.

.

.

..Do you want a record deal?" Some people looked at Caige awkwardly, but Taya screamed and gave Caige a huge hug, "Yes! Oh yes yes! Finally...MY BIG BREAK!" Shauna jumps in for a hug and everyone claps again.

Now, Nick was loping at everyone annoyed, Mason was playing music, Shauna was dancing with Taya and Caige to the music, Maizy was looking at Vera and Harvey, sad that they were flirting with each other, Alex was talking with Deb all happy, Valentina and Vincent were playing around on the beach all funny, Dennis was smiling at everything, and Leo was trying to get everyone's attention.

"Hey...hey!" He yelled from the commuter monitor, "Could I have some money Caige? I did help you get to the finale after all!"

There was some silence, but everyone started laughing, making Leo even more mad. He shut the monitor, and he disappeared.

Chris looked to the cameras, "Well...it was a crazy season filled with twists and turns...but we made it...even though our beloved Kiki Island has been destroyed...but still..Total Drama isn't over yet! Keep eye for a whole new season of Total..." He was soon interrupted by the whirring of helicopters above him. Everyone stopped talking and were shocked when police came out of the helicopters and started arresting Chris and Chef.

"Stop! What are you doing?!" Vera yelled.

"These two men are under arrest for the endangerment of you kids!" a policeman said, putting Chris in handcuffs, "Climb onto the helicopter...time for y'all to go home!" Despite the fact that everyone looked scared, they all cheered and climbed up the helicopter. Chris and Chef were taken away, and the helicopter flew away.

The cameras closed up, and the final scene was the original picture of the entire cast.

 **...**

 **First off, thanks to everyone who has read every chapter...it means a lot to me that you like my story...**

 **Next, I'd like to say that this is probably my most favorite fan fiction I've ever written. The characters were all great in their own way, and I loved writing even though my hands have been hurting so much lately!**

 **(If you want to see how votes went, check my profile)**

 **So...some questions...what'd you think of the overall season? Was it better than Kiki Island 1 or 2? Also, did you like the ending? Was it satisfying?**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope to write some more Total Drama fanfics in the future!**

 **sugarlover1**


End file.
